Touhou: El Cuento del Fetichista de los Pies
by Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist
Summary: Fanfic en español para mis amigos de la página "Touhou Project (Latino)" en Facebook. Cuenta la historia de un chico llamado Kentaro Yuki con un inusual fetiche orientado hacia los pies de las chicas. ¿Qué le sucederá cuando una serie de eventos lo deje barado en Gensokyo con las youkai más hermosas del mundo? No apto para aquellos a quienes el fetiche de los pies les da asquito :P
1. ¡Un alma desafortunada! Kentaro Yuki

**Este fanfic va especialmente dedicado a la admin. Suwako y a todos en la página "Touhou Project (Latino)" en Facebook. Aclaro también que el nombre del protagonista fue elegido al azar, así que no tengo idea si ya está usado o no. ¡Disfruten el fanfic, mis pervertidos amigos!**

Nuestra historia comienza una mañana como cualquier otra en la ciudad de Tokio, Japón. Las calles y los subterráneos están como siempre repletos de gente que se dirige a sus lugares de trabajo y estudiantes que van a la escuela. En una escuela secundaria cuyo nombre realmente no nos interesa, el protagonista está, como es costumbre de los protagonistas de anime, sentado junto al ventanal, porque casi siempre el protagonista se sienta junto al ventanal en la escuela secundaria…

El chico de 17 años de edad, cabello corto negro y ojos azules era de estatura mediana y contextura física débil… ¡Pero era lo suficientemente lindo como para trabajar de personaje en Sailor Moon, Clannad o incluso Vampire Knight! (o en cualquier otro anime shoujo). Por lógica las chicas deberían adorarlo, pero por el contrario, todo el mundo estaba evitándolo como si le tuvieran asco. El pobre chico se sentaba solo, triste y con la mejilla apoyada sobre su mano, con el codo sobre su escritorio. Las aspiraciones del chico eran obvias, pues estaba mirando hacia los pies de un grupo de chicas de su curso, mientras se sonrojaba y suspiraba…

"Desearía poder descalzar esos pequeños y hermosos pies de chica y hacerles cosas…" pensaba él, sabiendo que tristemente jamás lograría ese sueño…

Una de las chicas miró hacia atrás y notó al chico que le estaba mirando los pies. La chica pegó un grito de espanto. "¡Aaaaaah! ¡Ese raro de Kentaro Yuki me está mirando fijo los zapatos otra vez!" gritó ella, casi llorando…

Enseguida los bravucones del curso rodearon al pobre Kentaro. "¡Oye, Yuki! ¿Qué te hemos dicho acerca de mirar a nuestras chicas?" dijo el líder de ellos con una sonrisa maldita…

"¡N-No te lo tomes así! ¡N-No estoy tratando de robarte a ninguna de ellas! ¡Te lo juro!" Kentaro exclamo atemorizado mientras fingía una sonrisa…

El bravucón lo agarró de la camisa. "¡Escúchame bien, _rarito_! ¡No sé qué obsesión tienes con los zapatos, pero no te atrevas a tocar a ninguna chica de aquí! ¡_Todas_ las chicas de este curso me pertenecen y si le haces algo raro a cualquiera de ellas te arrancaré la cabeza y te la meteré por el culo! ¿Me oíste?" el bravucón amenazó. El pobre Kentaro asintió mientras transpiraba y temblaba de miedo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Al obtener la respuesta que quería, el bravucón lo dejó en paz y Kentaro no volvió a mirar a los pies de ninguna chica por el resto del horario escolar…

"¿Lo has visto? ¡Ese es Kentaro Yuki! ¡Es un rarito! ¡Siempre les está mirando los zapatos a las chicas! ¡Tal vez se los quiere robar y venderlos!" era la clase de cosas que Kentaro escuchaba a todos decir a sus espaldas en la escuela todos los días…

Terminado el día de escuela, Kentaro abrió la puerta de su casa. "¡Ya llegué!" exclamó él a la casa vacía. Se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar como es costumbre en Japón antes de meterse más adentro de la casa. Luego de bañarse y ponerse ropa más cómoda, Kentaro tomó en sus manos el marco que contenía la foto de él de pequeño con sus padres que murieron en un accidente hace pocos años. Se quedó mirando esa foto por unos minutos. Sin nada qué hacer, Kentaro decidió salir afuera a caminar por Tokio…

En la calle era otra cosa. Kentaro en verdad pasaba prácticamente desapercibido, pero su mirada siempre estaba triste y cabizbaja, estaba sufriendo. Desgraciadamente los bravucones del colegio estaban parados cerca de por donde él pasaba, como si lo estuvieran esperando. La pandilla interceptó a Kentaro…

"¿Qué haces mirando para abajo de ese modo mientras caminas? ¿Acaso estás examinando los zapatos de todos?" el líder de los bravucones preguntó con ironía. Kentaro miró la expresión en los rostros de los bravucones y vio que no era la sonrisa típica, más bien pareciera que realmente sospechaban que Kentaro haría algo malo…

"No soy un criminal… Tampoco estoy loco. Yo amo a las mujeres y no deseo hacerles daño" Kentaro contestó…

"¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Planeas usar esa carita de protagonista de anime Yaoi que tienes para seducir a nuestras chicas y acapararlas para ti solito! ¡Pues no te va a funcionar porque los muchachos y yo te moleremos ese rostro hermoso a golpes hasta que quede desfigurado!" el líder de los bravucones gritó…

Sin pensarlo Kentaro salió corriendo por su vida con todos los bravucones persiguiéndolo. Por suerte Kentaro era más ligero y rápido que ellos y estaba en muy buena forma para su cuerpo débil aunque atlético. Kentaro entonces decidió doblar por un callejón intentando quitarse a sus perseguidores de encima, pero se horrorizó de ver que era un callejón sin salida…

"¡Dobló en ese callejón!" uno de los bravucones gritó. Kentaro estaba acorralado y sabía que los bravucones venían por él…

Ahí es cuando sucedió algo imposible: Sobre la pared de ladrillos del callejón sin salida se abrió un agujero con dos moños rojos atados a sus extremos. Como si eso no fuera lo bastante raro, dentro del agujero todo lo que se veía era un espacio vacío negro lleno de ojos. Kentaro miraba este extraño fenómeno con asombro y miedo…

"¡Ahí está!" el líder de los bravucones gritó al encontrar a Kentaro…

Entonces Kentaro supo que debía dar un salto de fe dentro del extraño agujero o sino moriría. Sin dudarlo Kentaro saltó dentro y el agujero se cerró detrás de él, dejando a los confundidos bravucones mirando fijo con caras chistosas la pared de ladrillos del callejón vacío…

"…Desapareció" murmuró el líder de los bravucones sin poder salir de su asombro ni creer lo que sus ojos acababan de ver…

Dentro del espacio vacío, Kentaro gritaba desesperadamente mientras se sentía caer, pero en algún momento misteriosamente dejó de caer y se encontró a sí mismo flotando tranquilamente…

"Tú debes ser Kentaro Yuki…" una voz dijo entre la inmensidad de este espacio aparentemente infinito…

"¿Quién habló?" Kentaro gritó asustado…

Entonces la oscuridad enfrente de Kentaro comenzó a disiparse y se vio claramente a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello rubio con un largo vestido violeta que podría bien ser un camisón para dormir, sentada en un trono que flotaba en medio del vacío. En el "suelo" a la derecha del trono se encontraba recostado un enorme zorro dorado de nueve colas cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Kentaro, y sobre el regazo de la mujer descansaba un gatito negro de dos colas. Kentaro miraba confundido, creyendo que estaba alucinando…

"Por favor acércate" dijo la mujer, y de repente Kentaro se sintió parado en un suelo invisible. Sin nada mejor que hacer, Kentaro se acercó caminando lentamente a esta mujer. Al acercarse un poco, Kentaro notó que la mujer estaba descalza y entonces él sonrió inconscientemente, acelerando el paso sin darse cuenta. "Es un gusto conocerte, Kentaro Yuki" dijo la mujer. "¿Podrías hacerme un favor? ¿Serías tan amable de masajearme los pies?"

Kentaro no lo podía creer. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría el día en que una bella mujer le pediría que le hiciera lo que él siempre deseó hacerle. "¡P-Por supuesto!" Kentaro contestó felizmente, y se arrodilló, preparándose para tomar uno de los pies de esta mujer en sus manos…

"Gracias…" dijo la mujer. "A veces los youkai como yo también necesitamos un buen masaje de pies de vez en cuando" agregó ella como si no fuera nada importante…

Pero era _muy_ importante, al menos para el ahora aterrorizado Kentaro que repentinamente saltó hacia atrás, alejándose del youkai que tenía enfrente…

"_¿Un youkai?_ ¿Eres un _youkai_?" Kentaro gritó con temor…

"¿Hay algo de malo con que yo sea un youkai?" la youkai preguntó con una sospechosa naturalidad…

"¡_Todo_ ello es malo! ¡Estabas buscando engañarme!" gritó Kentaro…

"¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" la calmada mujer youkai contestó con un tono juguetón y completamente insincero, ni siquiera mirando a Kentaro a los ojos. Realmente parecía no importarle en absoluto que Kentaro estuviera aterrado de ella…

"¡Los youkai son capaces de cambiar libremente de forma a voluntad para engañar a los humanos! ¡Incluso pueden cambiar de sexo si quieren!" gritó Kentaro…

"Eso es lo que se rumora entre los humanos…" la mujer youkai asintió sin darle importancia, no validando el argumento de Kentaro pero tampoco refutándolo, solo alimentando más la confusión…

"¡Te exijo que me muestres tu verdadera forma!" ordenó Kentaro…

"¿Y para qué quieres saber cual es mi verdadera forma?" la mujer youkai preguntó calmadamente con una pequeña sonrisita desafiante. "¿No es la forma de tu propia especie acaso la más bella para tus ojos?" agregó ella…

"¡No es lo mismo! Si te masajeo los pies ahora, ¿Cómo sabré si de verdad estoy masajeando los pies de una bella mujer o los de un monstruo horrible?" Kentaro argumentó…

"Vaya, vaya… Los humanos si que se toman los engaños demasiado a pecho…" la mujer youkai comentó como si fuera algo trivial. "Entonces… ¿Quieres saber si esta que estás viendo es la verdadera forma de un youkai o no?"

"¡_Debo_ saberlo! ¡No quiero gastar mi afecto sobre una imagen falsa!" Kentaro exclamó…

"Bien dicho" dijo la youkai. "¡Entonces entra en Gensokyo y descubre por ti mismo si los youkai son monstruos horribles o seres hermosos! ¡Que tu historia comience, Kentaro Yuki!" exclamó ella justo antes de abrir un agujero justo debajo de Kentaro y dejarlo caer por ahí…

Kentaro se encontró a sí mismo en el cielo, en caída libre, otra vez gritando desesperadamente. Por suerte no se encontraba muy alto y no tardó en caer sobre el techo de madera de un templo, rompiendo un agujero a través de las tablas…

"¡Oye! ¿Quién te crees que eres para caer del cielo y romper el techo de mi templo?" una voz le gritó a Kentaro mientras éste se recuperaba…

En cuanto la visión de Kentaro se aclaró, pudo ver a una bellísima sacerdotisa de cabello negro y vestido rojo. Kentaro estaba maravillado ante la belleza de la chica, no dándose cuenta de que ella estaba enojada con él…

"¡B-Buenos días! ¡M-Mi nombre es Kentaro Yuki!" Kentaro se presentó nerviosamente…

"Y yo soy Reimu Hakurei, mucho gusto" la sacerdotisa respondió, todavía de mal humor…

Kentaro miró hacia arriba mientras Reimu fue a buscar algo. "¡Oh! ¡Perdón por romper tu techo!" Kentaro se disculpó…

Pero cuando miró de vuelta hacia delante, vio a Reimu parada enfrente de él con un hacha en las manos. Kentaro se aterrorizó pensando que Reimu iba a partirlo en dos, pero en su lugar Reimu le entregó el hacha al sorprendido Kentaro…

"¡Ve al bosque cerca de aquí y trae algo de madera para reparar el agujero que hiciste!" Reimu ordenó, señalando en una dirección…

"¡H-Hai!" Kentaro respondió nerviosamente, y luego se levantó y se apresuró a salir en la dirección que Reimu le ordenó. Mientras corría, Kentaro pensó en la hermosa imagen de Reimu. "Tengo curiosidad por ver qué tan lindos serán los pies dentro de esas medias" Kentaro pensó mientras se sonrojaba. "¡Tal vez si le hago este favor, esa bella sacerdotisa me dejará tocarle los pies!" Kentaro se ilusionó, y se imaginó a si mismo y a Reimu sentados a la entrada del templo, con los pies descalzos de Reimu descansando sobre el regazo de Kentaro mientras él se los acariciaba y masajeaba, quizás también hasta hacerle cosquillas. Kentaro se imaginaba a Reimu riendo feliz al tiempo que se sonrojaba y se excitaba sexualmente y decía "Kentaro-kun…" con un tono de voz sensual como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo…

Sin embargo, por soñar despierto Kentaro se perdió en el bosque y ya había anochecido…

"¡Soy un baka!" pensó Kentaro. "¡Debí haberme enfocado en mi tarea en vez de soñar despierto con cosas que jamás sucederán!"

Mientras se lamentaba de su suerte, Kentaro de pronto notó una gran bola de oscuridad flotando por entre los árboles del bosque. Viendo semejante escena en semejante entorno, Kentaro empezó a temblar de miedo y a sostener fuertemente el hacha que Reimu le prestó, y empezó a sudar…

Sin embargo, la escena que parecía salida de una película de suspenso de repente se transformó en comedia cuando la bola de oscuridad se chocó torpemente con un árbol. "¡Auch!" dijo la esfera oscura con la voz de una niña pequeña. Aparentemente lo que sea que se encontraba dentro de esa bola de oscuridad flotante no veía hacia donde iba. Eso hizo que Kentaro empezara a perder el miedo…

La esfera de oscuridad entonces se deshizo para revelar que dentro se encontraba una linda niña rubia con lo que parecía ser un moñito rojo en el cabello y un vestido negro. Al no tener más su esfera de oscuridad, la niña se cubrió los ojos con el brazo como si el sol le diera en la cara, aunque era de noche…

"Estas noches de luna llena son demasiado brillantes" dijo la niña…

"Guau… Tú si que eres fotosensible" Kentaro comentó…

"¿Foto-qué?" la niña preguntó confundida por la palabra nueva para ella…

"Olvídalo…" contestó Kentaro…

La niña entonces miró a Kentaro con una sonrisa dulce y una mirada inocente, y extendió ambos brazos hacia los costados, con los diez dedos a su vez extendidos abiertamente también…

"Em… ¿Estás aprendiendo a contar hasta diez?" Kentaro preguntó…

La niña sacudió la cabeza en negación. "El santo fue crucificado" respondió ella. El hecho de que una niña pequeña diga con voz inocente una frase como esa hizo que corriera un escalofrío por la espalda de Kentaro…

"Oh… Ya veo…" Kentaro dijo solo por dar una respuesta…

"Yo soy Rumia" dijo la niña…

"Mucho gusto. Yo soy Kentaro Yuki" Kentaro respondió…

Pero entonces Rumia otra vez sacudió la cabeza en negación…

"¡Si! ¡Yo soy Kentaro Auki!" Kentaro insistió…

"¡No!" Rumia dijo alegremente…

Kentaro entonces vio con terror como la mirada inocente de Rumia se transformó en una mirada de locura. Rumia sonrió ampliamente, mostrando afilados dientes carnívoros…

"_¡Tú eres mi cena!_" Rumia exclamó ferozmente…


	2. ¡Bienvenido a Gensokyo, Kentaro!

Al darse cuenta de que Rumia era en realidad una youkai que quería comérselo, Kentaro comenzó a retroceder y a empuñar fuertemente el hacha que Reimu le había prestado. "¡N-No te acerques! ¡T-Tengo un hacha en mis manos!" un asustado Kentaro amenazó a Rumia…

"¿Ah, si?" dijo Rumia, y entonces ella lanzó una bala de magia desde la palma de su mano y destruyó el hacha. "¡Ya no la tienes!" Rumia respondió felizmente…

Kentaro otra vez se encontró a sí mismo corriendo por su vida. No era diferente de cuando los bravucones de su escuela lo perseguían para molerlo a golpes, solo que esta vez lo perseguía una niña voladora con poderes demoníacos que quería comérselo, y si ella lo atrapaba él no saldría golpeado, sino que directamente no saldría con vida. Rumia se reía, disfrutando persiguiendo a su presa por el bosque mientras cada tanto le disparaba otra bala mágica, que Kentaro lograba esquivar por muy poco…

Finalmente Kentaro se vio a sí mismo acorralado en otro callejón sin salida. En realidad había un tronco hueco horizontal en el piso que siempre hay en los bosques de los dibujos animados y los videojuegos, pero era demasiado pequeño para que Kentaro cupiera dentro…

"¡Ya no tienes adonde correr!" Rumia exclamó alegremente. "¡El único lugar al que puedes ir ahora es dentro de mi pancita! _¡Itadakimasu!_"

Entonces Rumia se lanzó hacia Kentaro con la boca bien abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes, con intención de devorarlo. Kentaro instintivamente se tiró a un costado justo a tiempo y, por un capricho del destino, Rumia terminó metiéndose dentro del tronco hueco horizontal que mencioné antes. Kentaro miraba sorprendido cómo Rumia luchaba por salir, pero su mitad superior había quedado atascada dentro del tronco mientras se veía sus piernas fuera sacudirse locamente mientras Rumia forcejeaba por liberarse…

Fue ahí cuando Kentaro se dio cuenta de que este era su momento. "¡Ahora vas a ver!" Kentaro exclamó. Ni lerdo ni perezoso, Kentaro agarró a Rumia de su pierna izquierda, le quitó el zapato y luego la media, y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en la planta de su lindo y pequeño pie descalzo. Rumia empezó a reír a carcajadas al sentir los dedos de Kentaro rápidamente acariciándole la planta del pie. Aunque era una situación inmensamente incómoda, la cara de Rumia se sonrojó ligeramente como si disfrutara un poco las cosquillas en el pie. Kentaro siguió haciéndole cosquillas en el pie a Rumia y la hizo reír hasta casi dejarla sin aire. Kentaro entonces se detuvo y soltó la pierna de Rumia…

"¡Eso te enseñará a no subestimar a un ser humano!" Kentaro exclamó, de repente sintiéndose poderoso. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por primera vez en mi vida gané una pelea! ¡Y haciendo lo que mejor sé hacer!" el patético Kentaro Yuki pensó por dentro…

Creyendo que había vencido a Rumia, Kentaro se dio la media vuelta y estaba por marcharse felizmente cuando de repente Rumia gritó furiosa y una violenta aura de oscuridad se manifestó alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Con su poder demoníaco Rumia destrozó fácilmente el tronco y flotó de nuevo, reincorporándose. Kentaro volvió a mirar a Rumia y vio como ella se daba vuelta hacia él y lo miraba con una fiera mirada asesina que hizo que al pobre chico se le pusiera la piel de gallina…

"_¡No puedo creer que acaba de vencerme un simple humano sin magia! ¡Ahora voy a volver a mi verdadera forma y te comeré lentamente arrancando tus extremidades con mis dientes una por una!_" Rumia gritó furiosamente. Esta vez si parecía que Kentaro moriría allí… ¡Pero entonces ocurrió otro milagro!

"_¡Signo del Amor: Chispa Maestra!_" una voz gritó desde la distancia, y entonces un enorme rayo de energía mágica parecido a un Kame-Hame-Ha arrasó con Rumia. Cuando el rayo se extinguió, Rumia ya no estaba allí…

Kentaro miró hacia la fuente del rayo y encontró a una hermosísima bruja rubia sentada de manera sexy sobre su escoba voladora, sosteniendo un artefacto con una mano mientras que con la otra llevaba por sobre su hombro una bolsa llena de hongos…

"¡G-Gracias!" Kentaro agradeció a la bella bruja…

La bruja entonces voló hasta donde Kentaro se encontraba. "500.000 yenes" la bruja contestó hablando de una manera muy poco femenina mientras extendía la mano abierta con la palma hacia arriba. Kentaro parpadeó con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. "Es el precio por el servicio que te acabo de prestar" la hermosa bruja agregó con una linda carita feliz…

"_¿Eeeeeh?_" Kentaro exclamó asustado. Luego revisó todos sus bolsillos. "Solo tengo 10.000 yenes…" dijo Kentaro tristemente mientras sacaba todo el dinero que tenía…

"¡Con eso me basta!" contestó ella arrebatándole el dinero de la mano a Kentaro. "Por cierto ¿Qué haces en este lugar? A juzgar por tu ropa tú no eres de por aquí"

"En verdad ni siquiera sé en donde me encuentro" Kentaro respondió frotándose la nuca. "Estaba escapando de unos bravucones y cuando me acorralaron salté por un agujero hacia un espacio negro con ojos por todas partes. Luego una mujer youkai rubia me arrojó en esta extraña tierra"

"¡Entonces déjame ser la primera en darte la bienvenida a _Gensokyo_!" la bruja exclamó alegremente…

"Gensokyo… Así que ese es el nombre de esta región… Nunca escuché de este lugar antes" dijo Kentaro…

"Por cierto…" la bruja dijo. "…¡Soy Reimu Hakurei, la sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei!"

"_¿Eeeeeh?_" Kentaro exclamó, inmensamente confundido. Miró hacia un lado y señaló en esa dirección, luego miró a la bruja y la señaló a ella, pero no le salían las palabras y solo balbuceaba, sin poder comprender lo que estaba pasando…

"_¡Caíste! ¡Ja–ja-ja-ja!_ ¡Te estoy tomando el pelo!" La bruja admitió. "¡Soy Marisa Kirisame, una maga ordinaria!"

"Y-Yo soy Kentaro Yuki!" Kentaro respondió, todavía no recuperándose del shock…

"Por tu reacción veo que ya conociste a la verdadera Reimu. De no ser por eso te habría engañado perfectamente. ¡Eres demasiado inocente!" dijo Marisa…

Kentaro asintió tímidamente…

"Entonces, Kentaro… deduzco que no tienes en donde pasar la noche" dijo Marisa…

"Así es. Estoy perdido, y si estoy atrapado en este mundo paralelo entonces no puedo regresar a Japón" contestó Kentaro…

"Cierto. Podrías encontrarte con las extrañas medusas púrpura que comen cerebros, o con esos hombrecitos grises cabezones que te pondrán en un zoológico" dijo Marisa, aterrorizando a Kentaro al hacerlo imaginarse esas cosas extrañas. "_¡Te volví a tomar el pelo! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja!_" se rió Marisa al haber logrado jugarle una broma a Kentaro por segunda vez…

"¡No me asustes así!" Kentaro dijo con fastidio…

"Aún estás en Japón. Gensokyo es una región de Japón que ha quedado oculta tras una barrera para evitar que los youkai salgan al mundo exterior donde tú vives. Básicamente la razón por la que en tu vida diaria nunca ves a los seres que consideras fantásticos o mitológicos es porque todos estamos aquí. ¡Mírame a mí! ¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que las brujas no existen? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!" Marisa explicó…

"Entiendo… Así que lo que tengo que hacer para volver a casa es salir de la barrera… Pero ahora lo más importante es encontrar donde pasar mi primera noche en este lugar llamado Gensokyo" dijo Kentaro…

"Si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa ¡Pero _solo esta noche_!" dijo Marisa. "¡Sube a bordo, ze!"

"Gracias por su generosidad, Marisa-san" Kentaro agradeció mientras se subía a la escoba junto con Marisa. Enseguida los dos llegaron a la pequeña casita de Marisa en medio del bosque. "Es gracioso… Siento que me estoy olvidando de algo…" dijo Kentaro mientras se bajaba de la escoba…

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hakurei, Reimu tranquilamente bebía un vaso de té mientras contemplaba la luna llena a través del agujero que Kentaro hizo en el techo al caer en Gensokyo. "Ya se está tardando…" Reimu murmuró…

Marisa abrió la puerta y ambos se metieron dentro de la pequeña pero acogedora casita de madera. Marisa colgó su sombrero en el perchero al lado de la entrada. Kentaro observó que había grandes cantidades de libros y de especies desconocidas de hongos, entre otras cosas…

"Tienes muchas cosas aquí…" Kentaro comentó…

"¡Es mi colección! Al igual que muchas personas, mi hobby es coleccionar cosas" respondió Marisa…

Marisa voló hasta la silla más cercana y allí se bajó de su escoba y dejó la bolsa de hongos a un costado en el suelo…

"Ahora volé en mi escoba, pero me pasé toda la tarde caminando por el bosque recogiendo hongos con propiedades mágicas para usar como ingredientes. ¡Los pies me están matando!" comentó Marisa…

Ocurría en cámara lenta para Kentaro cuando observaba a Marisa quitarse los zapatos para estar más cómoda luego de un día tan agotador. Luego de eso ella se quitó sus medias transpiradas, pues no es buena idea dejarse las prendas mojadas de sudor en el cuerpo. Para colmo, Marisa luego puso sus bellos pies descalzos sobre la mesa y un olor muy sutil llenó el lugar, que para una mujer aún así es mucho. Kentaro estaba deslumbrado viendo a esta hermosa bruja exponiendo sus pies descalzos frente a él sin importarle…

"Ah… ¡Mucho mejor!" Marisa dijo felizmente con una gran sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos y empezaba a relajarse…

Kentaro lentamente comenzó a avanzar hacia los pies de Marisa, pero en cuanto levantó las manos para tocarlos, Marisa le apuntó con el mismo artefacto con el que había borrado a Rumia…

"¡Ni lo sueñes, ze!" dijo Marisa con un ojo abierto, demostrando que incluso cuando se está relajando aún está atenta a su entorno y a todos los movimientos de Kentaro…

Kentaro estaba en una encrucijada. Su sueño pervertido estaba allí, justo enfrente de él. Si se atrevía a acercar más sus manos moriría, pero si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad quizás nunca la volvería a tener. Las opciones eran nunca cumplir su sueño y vivir, o cumplirlo y morir. Kentaro cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, luego abrió de nuevo los ojos con una seriedad absoluta…

"Por favor, confía en mí" Kentaro dijo suavemente y con sinceridad…

Marisa se sorprendió enormemente al captar las verdaderas intenciones de Kentaro en su mirada y la forma en que se expresó. Lentamente Marisa guardó su artefacto de nuevo entre sus ropas. "De acuerdo…" dijo Marisa admitiendo la derrota…

En cuanto las manos de Kentaro tocaron los cansados pies descalzos de Marisa, la hermosa bruja quedó asombrada. El masaje que Kentaro le estaba dando le causó un placer y alivio inmensos…

"¡Guau! ¡Se siente maravilloso! ¡Eres muy bueno en esto!" Marisa exclamó mientras disfrutaba la placentera sensación en sus pies…

"¿En serio?" preguntó un sorprendido Kentaro. "Es mi primera vez…" agregó mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba…

Marisa hizo una risita entre dientes. "¡A mí no me engañas! ¡Estás usando magia!" dijo ella…

"Bueno, como eres una bruja es natural que llames magia a la ciencia" respondió Kentaro. "Amo tanto los pies de las chicas que he estudiado a fondo la anatomía del pie humano. En teoría sé _exactamente_ qué nervios debo estimular y cómo estimularlos… Pero nunca había tenido oportunidad de llevarlo a la práctica" Kentaro explicó…

"Ahora si estoy empezando a tener miedo…" Marisa comentó. Kentaro la miró a los ojos con intriga. "Con esos conocimientos, tú tienes potencialmente la habilidad de manipular el sistema nervioso entero de una persona. Usada correctamente podría ser una habilidad temible" Marisa explicó…

Kentaro no sabía qué decir. Él nunca se había sentido poderoso en toda su vida salvo por ese breve momento en que creyó que había vencido a Rumia…

"¡Pero tú nunca le harías daño a una linda chica! ¿Verdad?" Marisa dijo de repente con su gran sonrisa…

"Solo si mi vida se encontrara en peligro y dependiera de ello para sobrevivir… Pero prefiero darle placer al género femenino como lo estoy haciendo ahora contigo" contestó Kentaro mientras bajó la mirada y se concentró en masajear los pies de Marisa…

"¡Ya sé! ¡Te contrataré como mi masajista personal!" Marisa dijo en tono de broma…

Una vez que los pies de Marisa se sintieron mejor, llegó la hora de acostarse…

"¿En dónde dormiré yo?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Dormirás aquí conmigo, guapo" Marisa dijo en tono sexy y con una pose seductora, recostada ya en la cama. Kentaro ya se ilusionaba, pero entonces Marisa comenzó a reírse. "¡Mentira! ¡Te volví a tomar el pelo! ¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Si hubieras visto la cara que pusiste!" exclamó Marisa, dejando a Kentaro decepcionado en un estilo cómico con líneas azules ondulantes sobre su cabeza. El cielo tronó y relampagueó y se largó a llover. "Parece que lloverá toda la noche…" dijo Marisa…

Mientras tanto en el Templo Hakurei, Reimu puso un gran balde debajo del agujero que hizo Kentaro cuando cayó del cielo, por donde estaba entrando la lluvia. La sacerdotisa sentada junto al balde ya estaba fastidiada. "Cuando agarre a ese chico Kentaro Yuki, lo voy a matar…" Reimu murmuró…

A la mañana siguiente ya había parado de llover y salió el sol en Gensokyo. Marisa ya estaba levantada y fresca como una lechuga, pero Kentaro había dormido mal por dormir en el suelo…

"¡Oye, tengo una idea! ¡Acompáñame a hacerle una visita a unas amigas, ze!" dijo Marisa…

"¿Amigas?" preguntó Kentaro, y enseguida se imaginó a sí mismo rodeado de muchas otras brujas lindas como Marisa, todas descalcitas, dejándole jugar con sus pies. "¡Por supuesto! ¡Me encantaría!" Kentaro dijo con un inusual entusiasmo…

Los dos salieron y, a bordo de la escoba de Marisa, volaron hasta a un enorme lago. En el camino Kentaro había notado que Marisa llevaba una gran bolsa vacía, y dedujo que probablemente tenía pensado pedir a estas supuestas amigas que la ayudaran aportando cosas para su colección…

"¿En donde estamos?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Lago Nebuloso. Las personas que vamos a visitar se encuentran al otro lado" Marisa explicó mientras empezaban a cruzar el lago…

En ese momento aparecieron montones de hermosas hadas volando alrededor de ellos. Kentaro estaba feliz de ver a estas bellas criaturas. "¡Que lindas!" dijo él. "Aunque creí que las hadas eran más pequeñas…"

"¡Maldición! ¡Esto es malo!" Marisa dijo, comenzando a ponerse tensa…

Kentaro estaba confundido por la reacción de Marisa hasta que las hadas sin razón alguna comenzaron a bombardearlos con balas mágicas…


	3. ¡Yo soy la más fuerte!

El aterrado Kentaro gritó de terror mientras Marisa hábilmente esquivaba las balas que las hadas les lanzaban…

"¿Por qué nos están atacando?" preguntó Kentaro…

"¡Las hadas también son youkai! ¿No lo sabías?" dijo Marisa…

"¡No me lo esperaba considerando que las hadas tienen fama de ser lindas y buenas en mi mundo!" Kentaro exclamó…

"¡Bienvenido a Gensokyo!" Marisa dijo con ironía. "¡Esta es una tradición Gensokyana que debes aprender si quieres sobrevivir aquí! ¡Se llama _Danmaku_!"

Marisa comenzó a devolver el fuego con sus propias balas mágicas. Como todos los días en Gensokyo, se armó una balacera mágica impresionante que desde lejos parecían fuegos artificiales, más aún siendo las usuarias hermosas mujeres que aportan bellos toques estéticos a sus patrones de tiro. Pronto se notó la superioridad de Marisa en esta disciplina de combate, derribando ella sola a muchas de las hadas enemigas a pesar de que ellas la superaban en número…

"¿Alguien más quiere hacerse la chulita conmigo? ¡Atrévanse a disparar una sola bala más, ze!" Marisa gritó desafiantemente a las hadas que ya se estaban dando por vencidas ante una oponente tan formidable…

En ese momento las aguas del lago comenzaron a agitarse. Una enorme columna de agua se levantó con fuerza. Una silueta conocida se podía ver dentro de la columna de agua, sus ojos brillando con una luz azul haciéndola ver todavía más amenazante. Cuando la columna de agua dejó de salir, toda el agua que había salido hacia arriba comenzó a llover. Cuando el agua terminó de caer, haciendo una entrada espectacular con música heroica y todo (podría ser Swift Battle de Immaterial and Missing Power), una lindísima hada de cabello celeste y vestido azul, con un gran moño azul en la cabeza y alas de hielo en su espalda (y descalza, como Kentaro notó), flotaba ahora enfrente de nuestros héroes. ¡Así es! ¡El hada de hielo favorita de todos hace su aparición en este capítulo!

"¡La hada súper-heroína del lago, _Cirno_, ha llegado!" Cirno se anunció a sí misma como si fuera la súper-heroína de alguna serie que llegó a salvar a su ciudad, incluso haciendo una pose espectacular y con una ola rompiendo de fondo. Una presentación espectacular digna de un Tokusatsu japonés…

Kentaro estaba maravillado al ver a esa pequeña hermosura hacerse la Power Ranger, pero Marisa por otra parte puso una chistosa expresión de fastidio. "No tú otra vez…" Marisa comentó…

Cirno señaló a Marisa. "¡Tu hora ha llegado, malvada youkai! ¡Volveré a derrotarte como la última vez!" dijo Cirno en tono desafiante…

"Ya te he dicho que soy humana, y me ganaste esa única vez porque me descuidé. Además, yo te vencí al menos 9 veces" Marisa argumentó…

"¡No es justo! ¡Estás contando los fangames!" Cirno protestó. Kentaro no tenía idea de qué estaban hablando…

"¡Mira, eso no importa! ¡Tú y tus amiguitas están en nuestro camino y no tenemos tiempo para sus estupideces! ¡Así que déjanos pasar o pasaremos a la fuerza!" exclamó Marisa…

Cirno se cruzó de brazos confiadamente. "¡Ja! ¡Pues pasen a la fuerza! ¡Cuando se trata de fuerza nadie puede vencerme porque yo soy la más fuerte!" ella se jactó, y el resto de las hadas del lago se lo festejaron…

"En tierra de ciegos el tuerto es rey" Marisa citó…

"¿Y para qué me interesa saber quién es el rey de un país que no conozco? ¡Eso es un dato inútil!" contestó Cirno…

"Es un refrán. Significa que alguien con bajas capacidades aún así destaca entre los que son menos" Marisa explicó…

"Sigo sin entender a qué viene al caso" Cirno contesto con seriedad. Entonces una hada de cabello verde peinado con una colita hacia el costado y vestido celeste se acercó a Cirno por detrás y le murmuró al oído lo que Marisa realmente quiso decirle. "_¡Ya está! ¡Voy a congelarte y a romperte en muchos pedacitos!_" Cirno gritó furiosamente mientras una violenta aura de frío se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo…

"¡Oye, Marisa! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerla enojar de esa forma?" Kentaro se quejó…

"No te preocupes" dijo Marisa con una sonrisa confiada. "Cirno podrá ser una de las hadas más fuertes, pero hasta el hada más fuerte del mundo es más débil que una maga ordinaria. ¡Incluso tú podrías derrotar a una hada!"

"Eso no es lo que me preocupa…" Kentaro dijo con tristeza…

"_¡Signo del Granizo: Tormenta de Granizo!_" Cirno gritó, lanzando una ráfaga de cristales de hielo por todos lados, los cuales luego cambiaron todos de dirección hacia Marisa y Kentaro. Aún así Marisa esquivó todos los afilados cristales cuidadosamente mientras respondía con sus propios disparos…

"_¡Signo de la Magia: Vía Láctea!_" gritó Marisa disparando una espiral giratoria de grandes estrellas rojas y azules hacia todas direcciones y le agregó además estrellas amarillas más pequeñas que atacaron a su oponente por ambos costados. Aunque torpemente y de una manera chistosa, Cirno hizo su mejor esfuerzo y se las arregló para esquivarlo todo…

"_¡Ja!_ ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes?" Cirno se jactó de manera arrogante…

"_¡Espacio Mágico: Cinturón de Asteroides!_" gritó Marisa en respuesta. Esta vez su ataque no fue una espiral, sino que literalmente cubrió todo el espacio disponible con estrellas rojas y azules en una versión mucho más densa que Vía Láctea. El impacto causó una gran explosión…

"_¡Cirno-chan!_" la hada de cabello verde que mencioné antes gritó, empezando a llorar…

Derribada del cielo, Cirno cayó en picada dentro del lago…

"_¡Si!_" Marisa festejó de manera breve y concisa. "¡Sigamos nuestro camino, ze!"

Debajo del agua, Cirno despertó y quiso volver a la superficie a continuar la batalla, pero tuvo tanta mala suerte que se le acalambró la pierna y no podía nadar de vuelta hacia la superficie. Inesperadamente Kentaro saltó desde la escoba de Marisa y se zambulló en el frío lago…

"¡Kentaro!" Marisa gritó preocupada…

Justo cuando Cirno estaba a punto de no poder aguantar más la respiración, ella vio a Kentaro venir nadando hacia ella, agarrarla y sacarla fuera del agua. Ya en la orilla, Kentaro llevó en sus brazos a Cirno a tierra firme y se agachó para depositarla suavemente en el suelo…

"¿Estás bien, Cirno-chan?" Kentaro preguntó preocupado…

Cirno se sonrojó y de repente Kentaro le pareció hermoso a sus ojos. Sin embargo, pronto ella hizo una mueca de dolor…

"Creo que se me acalambró la pierna" dijo Cirno tratando de aguantar el dolor…

Inmediatamente Kentaro se ocupó de tratar el calambre de Cirno, que por supuesto significa tocar su hermoso piecito. Cirno sonrió y se sonrojó viendo a su salvador tocarla con tanta confianza. Al cabo de unos minutos, Cirno ya no sentía dolor en su pierna. Marisa y todas las hadas flotaban alrededor de ellos dos…

"¿Ya estás mejor?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Si" contestó Cirno…

Entonces Kentaro le hizo unas cosquillas de cariño en el pie a Cirno, haciéndola reír por la breve duración del estímulo…

"¡No te entiendo, Kentaro! ¿Por qué te arriesgaste tanto? ¡Te podías haber muerto al saltar desde esa altura!" dijo Marisa…

Kentaró se puso de pie. "Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrado a ver a dos hermosas flores arrancarse los pétalos entre ellas" dijo él con tristeza en la mirada. "No. Más bien me rehúso a ver algo así. Ustedes las chicas son demasiado hermosas para terminar de forma tan trágica"

Las hadas todas suspiraron y se sonrojaron al oír las palabras dulces de Kentaro. Ya lo querían hacer suyo…

Aunque estaba en desacuerdo, Marisa no pudo evitar sonreír ante un pensamiento tan inocente. "¡Eres un idealista sin remedio, Kentaro!" comentó ella, encogiendo de hombros…

Cirno se puso de pie también. "¡Por favor no te vayas, Kentaro-kun! ¡Quédate a jugar con Cirno!" dijo ella…

"¡Él no tiene tiempo para perderlo contigo!" dijo Marisa. "¡Kentaro tiene que encontrar la forma de volver a su hogar! ¿No es así, Kentaro?"

"…Cirno-chan, ahora mismo tengo que acompañar a Marisa, pero cuando terminemos lo que estamos haciendo, volveré para jugar contigo" dijo Kentaro…

"¿Lo prometes?" preguntó Cirno…

"Lo prometo" respondió Kentaro con la misma sinceridad en sus ojos que cuando le dijo a Marisa que confiara en él…

Cirno levantó el dedo meñique, una manera común entre los niños de Japón de hacer una promesa, la cual consiste en entrelazar los meñiques de ambos involucrados…

"¡Seguro! ¿Por qué no?" dijo Kentaro sonrojándose con una sonrisa. Él nunca había tenido una interacción como esa con el género femenino antes, y llegar a tal punto con una chica aunque se tratara de una infantil hada de hielo le alegró el día…

Las hadas que antes fueron hostiles ahora le daban una calurosa despedida a Kentaro y Marisa mientras siguieron volando en la escoba de Marisa. Al cruzar el lago se podía divisar una enorme mansión a lo lejos…

"Déjame adivinar: ¿Ahí viven esas amigas tuyas?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Así es" respondió Marisa. "Ya llegamos a nuestro destino" agregó con una gran sonrisa mientras hizo descender la escoba y ambos se bajaron en la orilla. Los dos caminaron un poco y enseguida llegaron a la enorme reja que es la entrada al jardín de la mansión. "Aquí estamos: La Mansión del Demonio Escarlata" dijo Marisa…

"Así que estamos visitando a un demonio…" dijo Kentaro con seriedad pero un poco de miedo…

"No realmente. No tengo asuntos con ella hoy" dijo Marisa sin darle mucha importancia…

Kentaro miró hacia el costado y notó que sentada en el suelo al lado de la reja, recostada sobre el muro de ladrillos, se encontraba una hermosa mujer china durmiendo una siesta. Su cabello era rojo y su vestido estilo-chino era verde, con una boina del mismo color que hacía juego, la cual tenía una insignia en forma de estrella dorada en el frente. Sin embargo, lo que fascinó a Kentaro y donde él puso toda su atención es en las sexys piernas de esta bella durmiente…

"Esa es la portera de la mansión, no le des importancia" dijo Marisa…

"¿No deberíamos avisar que llegamos para que nos abran la puerta?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Nah…" dijo Marisa sin dar importancia a ese detalle. Luego ella pegó un salto alto que ningún humano normal podría realizar y se paró en el paredón. Kentaro entonces entendió que lo que Marisa realmente estaba haciendo no era visitar, sino más bien una intrusión, como si ella fuera a entrar a la mansión para robar algo…

"Ya entiendo… Para eso traes esa enorme bolsa vacía…" dijo Kentaro con tristeza y gran decepción…

"Exacto. ¡Ahora ven conmigo, ze!" dijo Marisa…

"¡Así que esa es la forma en que completas tu colección!" dijo Kentaro dándose vuelta hacia Marisa, repentinamente enojado…

"¡Shhh! ¡Deja de gritar o vas a despertar a la china esa!" dijo Marisa en voz baja. "¿Cómo era su nombre? …Se me olvidó. Creo que era algo así como… Misuzu Kurenai, me parece"

"Estoy decepcionado… Cuando te vi por primera vez, descarté todas las creencias negativas que tenía respecto de las brujas… pero que tú irrumpas ilegalmente en propiedad ajena a robar… eso es peor que las supersticiones que había escuchado" dijo Kentaro mirando hacia abajo, triste y enojado…

"Pues como quieras. Ve a jugar con esa idiota de Cirno" dijo Marisa ofendida, e irrumpió en el jardín de la mansión de todos modos…

Sin Marisa, Kentaro realmente no tenía nada que hacer ahora. Si bien sería un buen momento para volver con la linda Cirno y jugar con ella, era imposible cruzar un lago tan enorme sin la ayuda de Marisa. Kentaro entonces se dio vuelta y vio a la hermosa portera china aún dormida. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que, sin Marisa alrededor, él era libre de satisfacer su curiosidad por aquella guardiana con piernas sexys. Kentaro caminó hasta ella, se agachó y la examinó detenidamente con la mirada…

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Todas las personas que he conocido en Gensokyo hasta ahora han sido mujeres! No he visto a un solo individuo de género masculino aún…" pensó Kentaro intrigado por el misterio. "No es que me moleste… Al contrario, todas ellas son tan hermosas… Incluso la youkai que trató de comerme y las hadas que nos atacaron en el lago… Este sitio Gensokyo es como una especie de seudo-paraíso engañoso… Es como un rosedal lleno de flores hermosas pero que a su vez poseen afiladas espinas"

Siguiendo las hermosas piernas de la chica china desde las caderas todo el camino hasta los tobillos, Kentaro notó los zapatos fáciles de quitar que ella tenía en sus pies. Si había algo que tentaba a Kentaro, era ver en los pies de una mujer un calzado fácil de quitar y sin medias que interfieran. Era cuestión de solo quitar el zapato y poner las manos sobre ese hermoso pie femenino para comenzar a masajearlo y hacer que una hermosa mujer empiece a gemir de placer…

Kentaro se sonrojó, tragó en seco y lentamente acercó sus manos a los pies de la hermosa guardiana china, pero justo cuando sus dedos estaban a punto de llegar a tocar…

"_¡Jaaaooooooo!_" la sexy portera china gritó de repente lanzando una patada ascendente. Kentaro se cayó de culo al intentar esquivarla, pero al menos no recibió el golpe. Luego ella lentamente bajó su sexy pierna de vuelta a nivel del suelo, de pie frente al atemorizado Kentaro. Ella se puso en postura de pelea de artes marciales chinas, lista para atacar a Kentaro. "¡Solo para aclararte una cosa, mi nombre es _Hong Meiling_! ¡No lo olvides!" dijo la guardiana de la puerta de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata…


	4. La Mansión del Demonio Escarlata

"¡Espera!" Kentaro dijo con miedo…

Por desgracia Meiling no lo escuchó y comenzó a atacar. Kentaro esquivó torpemente los ágiles golpes y patadas de Meiling y trató de salir corriendo. Meiling, siendo incluso más rápida y atlética que Kentaro, se le adelantó y le bloqueó el paso…

"¡Ya que estamos, probaré mi nuevo movimiento contigo!" dijo Meiling. Entonces ella puso ambas piernas a los costados del cuello de Kentaro y lo derribó fácilmente. "¡Incluso cuando estoy descansando estoy atenta a todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor! ¡No creas que puedes hacer lo que quieras solo porque parece que estoy dormida!"

"¿Entonces por qué no detuviste a Marisa-san?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Desgraciadamente, ni siquiera una youkai tan fuerte como yo es suficiente para detener a alguien de su nivel… Ya estamos acostumbrados a ver a esa rata en nuestra mansión tan seguido" respondió Meiling. "¡Pero a alguien tan débil como tú si puedo detenerlo y con facilidad!" agregó, y con sus piernas empezó a ejercer una ligera presión sobre el cuello de Kentaro, lo que comenzó a causarle dolor al pobre chico…

"Así que eres una youkai… Entonces esta no es tu verdadera forma ¿No es así?" respondió Kentaro aguantando el dolor, tratando de hacer fuerza para empujar las piernas de Meiling y escapar de su agarre, pero con su poca fuerza Kentaro no podía mover las piernas de Meiling ni un milímetro…

"Yo no puedo transformarme, pero mi especie tiene un parecido natural muy grande a los humanos, por lo que es fácil confundirnos con ellos. Lo usamos para sacar ventaja de aquellos que nos subestimarían pensando que somos humanos comunes y corrientes" explicó Meiling…

Entonces Meiling empezó a apretar un poco más fuerte, ya empezando a estrangular a Kentaro…

"Es una forma muy bella de morir, ¿sabes? …atrapado entre las piernas de una chica sexy y con una vista frontal de las puertas del Cielo" dijo Kentaro refiriéndose al hecho de que, en la posición en la que estaban, podía ver claramente debajo del vestido de Meiling. "Pero… yo soy la clase de persona que le gusta aferrarse a la vida" agregó sorpresivamente…

Meiling había cometido el error de agarrar el cuello de Kentaro prácticamente con los tobillos. Un poco más arriba en las piernas y hubiera sido el fin de Kentaro, pero en lugar de eso Kentaro estaba en el sitio correcto para alcanzar por detrás de su hombro y quitarle un zapato a Meiling…

"¡E-Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer?" dijo Meiling sorprendida, ya imaginándose lo que vendría…

A pesar de estar quedándose sin aire, Kentaro sonrió. "El peor error… que puede cometer una chica… al intentar matarme… ¡es atacarme con sus pies!" explicó Kentaro. Entonces Meiling comenzó a sentir los dedos de Kentaro estimulando los nervios ubicados en la planta de su pie ahora descalzo. A pesar de que Kentaro no podía ver la planta del pie de Meiling directamente en la posición en la que estaba, sus conocimientos de anatomía le permitían ubicar los lugares exactos por tacto. Meiling intentó aguantar pero no lo consiguió, y las cosquillas en su bello pie la hicieron reír a fuertes carcajadas, tan fuertes de hecho que podían ser escuchadas en toda la mansión. Las hadas en el interior de la mansión, vestidas de sirvientas y haciendo labores, miraban hacia todas partes en confusión. Una silueta misteriosa que leía un libro en las profundidades de la biblioteca detuvo su lectura de repente y prestó atención a la carcajada incontrolable de Meiling como si fuera alguna clase de presagio, una segunda silueta de forma demoníaca que pasaba por detrás de ella también se detuvo a escuchar…

En una lujosa habitación se escucharon pasos y se pudo llegar a apreciar parte del cuerpo de una sirvienta. La cámara estaba detrás del trono y demasiado cerca, por lo que solo se veía desde las rodillas hasta los hombros de esta sirvienta que era más grande y más sexy que una simple hada común…

"Su té, mi señora" dijo esta sirvienta con todo el refinamiento de un mayordomo profesional, sosteniendo una taza de té caliente de color rojo sobre una bandeja de plata, mientras aún se oía la risa de la pobre Meiling recibiendo cosquillas en el pie…

Un pequeño pero bello y delgado brazo se extendió desde el trono, cuya mano tenía uñas largas de color escarlata, el cual finamente tomó la taza de té por la manija. "Parece que nuestra portera fue derrotada…" una voz linda se oyó salir de quien quiera que estuviera sentada en ese trono…

"Castigaré a la portera por su incompetencia, mi señora" dijo la sirvienta…

"No, está bien. No te molestes" dijo con total calma la persona en el trono haciendo una seña con el brazo indicando que la derrota de Meiling no tiene importancia. "Me interesa saber quién podría ser capaz de hacerle eso a la youkai cuyo nivel es el suficiente como para confiarle la puerta de mi mansión" agregó ella. Por lo que acaba de decir, era evidente que esta persona en el trono era el "Demonio Escarlata" al cual el nombre de la mansión hace referencia. "Quien quiera que fuese esa persona, déjenlo pasar"

"Si, mi señora" respondió la sirvienta…

Marisa ya había terminado de cruzar el jardín y estaba a punto de entrar por una ventana cuando escuchaba a Meiling reír por las cosquillas que Kentaro le hacía. "Parece que Kentaro se está divirtiendo con la china" comentó Marisa. "Mejor, así no molestará" agregó ella, pero no sonó muy sincera acerca de tal pensamiento, y se la notó algo triste al decir eso…

Volviendo al lugar de la acción, las cosquillas en el pie hicieron que el agarre de Meiling se debilitara significativamente, lo suficiente como para que Kentaro se liberara y continuara masajeando y acariciando con sus dedos sobre la planta del pie de la bella Meiling…

"Aunque seas una youkai, si tu verdadera forma es la de una hermosa mujer humana, entonces no tengo ningún asco" dijo Kentaro…

Al igual que Rumia antes que ella, la sensación de los estímulos de Kentaro sobre la planta del pie de Meiling la hicieron sonrojar. Hasta parecía gustarle, si tenemos en cuenta que, además de para salvar su vida, Kentaro le estaba haciendo cosquillas por ser hermosa. También era obvio que la sensación de placer era intencional, dados los extensos estudios de Kentaro sobre la anatomía del pie…

Después de las cosquillas, Kentaro continuó con un relajante masaje para asegurarse de que Meiling estuviera demasiado relajada como para seguir siendo una amenaza para él. Meiling suspiraba sintiendo el mismo placer que Marisa había sentido la noche anterior. Finalmente Meiling se rindió y se quedó tendida en el césped…

"Impresionante… No pensé que tuvieras una técnica secreta…" dijo Meiling casi sin fuerzas…

"No soy un luchador" contestó Kentaro. "Solo estoy perdido en esta extraña tierra llamada Gensokyo, y hasta que averigüe cómo regresar a mi hogar me estaba quedando con Marisa-san…" agregó, y luego se puso triste recordando que se acababa de pelear con Marisa…

"Patchouli-sama sabe muchas cosas… Tal vez ella sepa cómo puedes regresar a tu hogar… La encontrarás en la biblioteca de la mansión" dijo Meiling…

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias, Meiling-san!" dijo Kentaro…

Meiling se sorprendió. "¡Recordaste mi nombre!" exclamó ella…

"Tú me remarcaste que no me lo olvidara, Hong Meiling-san" Kentaro respondió…

"¡Estoy tan feliz!" dijo Meiling comenzando a llorar lágrimas de felicidad…

Meiling se puso de pie, se sacudió el polvo del vestido, recogió su zapato del suelo para volvérselo a calzar y caminó hasta la reja seguida por Kentaro, donde ella personalmente sacó las llaves y le abrió…

"La mansión es enorme y podrías perderte. Déjame que te señale el camino" dijo Meiling, entrando al jardín junto con Kentaro…

Pero los problemas solo estaban empezando. Desde el lago, Cirno lo vio todo y se puso celosa, sonrojándose e inflando los cachetes en un pucherito de enojo típico de las niñas de anime. "¡Kentaro-kun me engañó! ¡Kentaro-kun dijo que jugaría con Cirno! ¡Kentaro-kun es de Cirno, no de la china!" dijo Cirno…

Luego Cirno miró hacia atrás y vio venir volando a nada más y nada menos que la mismísima Reimu Hakurei. Reimu estaba de un pésimo humor, con un aura maligna alrededor de su cuerpo que era más aterradora que la de cualquier youkai y ojos brillando con una luz siniestra. "Kentaro Yuki…" ella murmuró de manera aterradora…

Cirno se interpuso en el camino de Reimu y otra vez volvió a hacerse la dura. "¡Quédate congelada ahí! ¡Nadie puede cruzar este lago! ¡Yo soy la más fuerte!" dijo Cirno…

"Fuera de mi camino…" dijo Reimu, arrojando un danmaku de agujas, sellos de papel bendecidos y orbes yin-yang. Cirno enseguida entendió que desafiar a Reimu enojada fue una mala idea y con un grito de terror se fue volando lo más rápido que pudo, metiéndose por una ventana de la mansión para refugiarse…

Dentro de la mansión, Meiling escoltó a Kentaro hasta un pasillo. "Sigue derecho hasta el final de este pasillo y gira a la derecha para alcanzar la biblioteca. Esa bruja ladrona amiga tuya ya debe estar allí. Busca a una bruja de cabello púrpura con ropa de dormir y una luna creciente en el sombrero, esa es Patchouli-sama" dijo Meiling…

"Gracias, Meiling-san" dijo Kentaro inclinándose…

Cirno se asomó desde detrás de una columna, sonrojada, enojada y haciendo pucherito. "Kentaro-kun ¿Cómo pudiste?" pensó ella, y esperó a que Meiling se fuera de la escena para empezar a seguir a Kentaro por el pasillo lo más discretamente que podía…

"Bueno… ¡Hora de volver al trabajo!" dijo Meiling estirándose y desperezándose mientras estaba llegando a la puerta que debía cuidar, pero desgraciadamente en ese lugar se encontró con la furiosa Reimu enfrente de ella…

"Fuera de mi camino…" dijo Reimu sacando un puñado de agujas y arrojándoselas a Meiling, clavándoselas en varios sitios del cuerpo…

"¡Perdóneme, Sakuya-sama! ¡No me dan las fuerzas para mantener fuera de la mansión a semejante monstruo!" dijo Meiling llorando ríos de manera cómica mientras yacía en el suelo. Reimu caminó lenta pero implacablemente hacia la mansión y entró…

De vuelta en esa lujosa y amplia habitación adornada con una alfombra color rojo sangre enfrente del trono donde la dueña de la mansión se sentaba, el cual la cámara enfocaba desde un ángulo por detrás, no dejándonos ver quien estaba sentada allí, la sirvienta de antes se encontraba arrodillada ante su ama…

"Mi señora, parece que tenemos a dos invitadas más que no estábamos esperando" dijo la sirvienta…

"Ocúpate de atender a la roja y blanca, que es la más urgente. Será fácil deshacernos de la otra más tarde" respondió la dueña…

La sexy sirvienta de cabello plateado, quien poseía una mirada fría y una gran seriedad que imponía respeto, se puso de pie. "Enseguida, mi señora" dijo ella sacando tres cuchillos que sostenía entre los dedos de su mano derecha, y luego misteriosamente desapareció. No caminó ni corrió ni saltó, un instante estaba ella allí y al instante siguiente simplemente no estaba más…

Las hadas sirvientas atacaban a Reimu con ráfagas de balas mágicas, pero la sacerdotisa lo esquivaba todo con un nivel de habilidad que sobrepasaba incluso a Marisa, y devolvía el fuego con agujas y sellos bendecidos, destruyendo y exorcizando a las hadas. De repente, cientos de cuchillos aparecieron literalmente de la nada y bombardearon a Reimu, pero la poderosa sacerdotisa evitó incluso ese ataque. La sirvienta de cabello plateado que vimos anteriormente apareció frente a Reimu de la misma forma que los cuchillos…

"Quítate de mi camino, Sakuya. Sé que Kentaro Yuki está aquí. No tiene caso que lo escondan" Reimu dijo fríamente, amenazando a la sirvienta con sus agujas…

"Kentaro Yuki, ¿eh? …Así que ese es el nombre del intruso en el que la señora está tan interesada" dijo Sakuya sin perder la frialdad en ningún momento…

"¿Qué quiere Remilia con él?" preguntó Reimu con una mirada de sospecha…

"¿Quién sabe? …Lo siento, pero debo pedirte cortésmente que abandones la mansión en este instante" dijo Sakuya sacando más cuchillos…

"Estás sacando los cuchillos porque ya conoces mi respuesta" respondió Reimu preparándose para luchar…

Mientras tanto Kentaro ya caminaba por la enorme biblioteca de la mansión. "Esta debe ser la biblioteca más enorme que he visto en mi vida… No es que yo frecuente bibliotecas teniendo Internet en mi teléfono móvil, pero siento que estoy buscando una aguja en un pajar. Ya estoy perdido" pensó Kentaro…

En ese momento, en el silencio de la biblioteca Kentaro pudo distinguir un sonido. Sigilosamente él se asomó por detrás de un estante para encontrar nada más y nada menos que a Marisa robándose los libros de la biblioteca mientras alegremente tarareaba la canción "Love-Colored Master Spark". Sintiéndose observada, Marisa miró hacia el costado y vio a Kentaro, quien se escondió tarde detrás del estante…

"¿Qué quieres, Kentaro?" preguntó Marisa…

Kentaro salió de su escondite con una expresión triste en su rostro. "¿De verdad vinimos hasta aquí solo a robar?" preguntó él…

"¡No estoy robando estos libros! ¡Los estoy tomando prestados! ¡Eso es lo que hacen las bibliotecas, prestan libros! ¡Y la fecha de devolución de estos libros será en el día de mi muerte!" respondió Marisa…

Kentaro miraba hacia abajo tristemente sin decir nada…

"¡Oh, vamos Kentaro! ¡La vida humana es demasiado corta! ¡No soy una youkai que puede vivir por siglos! ¡En 100 años quizás yo ya no esté y entonces los libros de mi colección volverán aquí, y para los youkai de esta mansión será como si solo hubiera pasado un día!" Marisa argumentó, tratando de justificar su hurto…

"Tienes razón" dijo Kentaro de repente, levantando la mirada para mirar a los ojos a Marisa y sonreírle. "Esto es Gensokyo, una tierra de magos y youkai donde disparar balas mágicas por todos lados para resolver conflictos es una tradición ¿verdad? …Te ofrezco mis disculpas, Marisa-san. En el lugar de donde yo vengo la vida es demasiado cómoda, no es un mundo duro donde hay que luchar para sobrevivir"

"¡Ahora estás sonriendo! ¿Quién te entiende?" dijo Marisa sonriendo también…

"Meiling-san, o sea la portera, me dijo que en esta biblioteca reside alguien que podría saber como traerme de vuelta a mi mundo. Estoy aquí para buscar a esa persona. Puedes seguir tomando prestados los libros tranquilamente, ya no te molestaré más" dijo Kentaro…

"…De acuerdo" dijo Marisa…

Kentaro siguió su camino en busca de quien quizás sepa cómo llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Marisa siguió robando libros a un paso mucho más lento y ya sin tararear, hasta que se detuvo completamente y miró hacia abajo con un poquito de tristeza en los ojos…

"Así que volverás a tu mundo… ¿Eh, Kentaro?" Marisa murmuró…


	5. ¡Voile! La biblioteca mágica

"_¡Habilidad Secreta de Sirvienta: Muñeca Asesina!_" gritó Sakuya mientras lanzó cientos de cuchillos de mango azul hacia todas partes en una especie de patrón floreciente. Reimu se mantuvo alerta, mirando con cuidado el ataque que se dirigía hacia ella. Reimu notó que, en medio del vuelo de la multitud de cuchillos de mango azul, de la nada se añadieron otros cientos de cuchillos de mango verde que aparecieron, incrementando el número de proyectiles considerablemente, tanto que hasta para ella sería difícil esquivar…

"_¡Signo del Espíritu: Sello de Fantasía! ¡Espárcete!_" fue la respuesta de Reimu, disparando una ráfaga de balas mágicas, sellos benditos y orbes yin-yang que destruyeron los cuchillos que Sakuya arrojó, por lo que no solo Reimu salió ilesa del ataque, sino que incluso unos pocos de sus proyectiles lograron alcanzar a Sakuya y herirla levemente…

"No esperaba menos de la Sacerdotisa del Templo Hakurei" dijo Sakuya ligeramente mal parada…

"Esto me está tomando demasiado tiempo…" dijo Reimu. El hecho de que Sakuya pudiera sobrevivir por tanto tiempo a un combate con Reimu dejaba muy en claro que el nivel de la elegante sirvienta estaba bastante por encima de las oponentes anteriores como Cirno y Meiling…

"Si lo que quieres es a ese tal Kentaro Yuki, puedes llevártelo luego de que la señora pueda sacudirse su curiosidad de encima. Yo personalmente no entiendo por qué es tan especial" dijo Sakuya…

"¿Quién sabe? Yo solo lo voy a matar por destruir el techo de mi templo y no dignarse a reparar el agujero que él mismo hizo" dijo Reimu…

"Llovió mucho anoche. Espero que tu templo no se haya inundado mucho" dijo Sakuya. "Podrás destruirlo cuando la señora termine con él"

"¿Ya te estás rindiendo?" preguntó Reimu…

"Soy una sirvienta muy ocupada y toda esta mansión depende de mí. Incluso con la habilidad de manipular el tiempo, seguir luchando contigo me privaría de cumplir con mi deber hacia mi señora" contestó Sakuya, luego ella desapareció…

Reimu entonces miró atentamente hacia el suelo. "Ya veo… Esta energía que se siente debajo del suelo debe ser… Bueno, no es asunto mío" pensó Reimu…

De vuelta en la biblioteca, Marisa continuaba buscando libros interesantes y robándolos, pero a un ritmo mucho más lento, con una expresión pensativa en su rostro…

"Yo soy un ser al que la humanidad ha dejado atrás, así que no me involucro con otros humanos. Siempre he mantenido distancia de ellos… Siempre me he sentido bien con ese estilo de vida, yo sola divirtiéndome, haciendo todo lo que yo quiera… _yo sola_…" Marisa pensó…

Luego Marisa recordó el momento en que salvó a Kentaro de ser devorado por Rumia…

"Cuando vi por primera vez a Kentaro anoche, pude verlo en sus ojos. Podrá fingir todas las sonrisas que él quiera y actuar todo lo educado y caballeroso que él desee, pero esa tristeza en su mirada lo delata: Esos son los ojos de alguien que fue descartado por los de su propia especie, alguien que también se ha quedado solo…" continuó pensando ella…

Lo siguiente que se acordó fue cuando ella le ofreció a Kentaro quedarse en su casa por una noche…

"Invitar a un humano a pasar una noche en mi casa… ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Y luego ese momento en que él tan serio me rogó que confiara en él…" pensó Marisa…

Luego ella miró hacia abajo, a sus propios pies, acordándose de cómo Kentaro se los había masajeado aquella vez…

De repente Marisa sonrió mientras levantó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en robar los libros "¿En qué estoy pensando? ¡En primer lugar lo traje hasta aquí para que me ayudara a cargar con estos libros! No me vendría mal que un caballero me ayude a llevar estas cargas tan pesadas de vez en cuando" pensó ella…

Marisa paró de llenar su bolsa de libros robados y puso una mirada dulce y se sonrojó mientras seguía pensando…

"Creo que me sentí feliz de encontrar a otra persona como yo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡No nos parecemos en nada! …Solamente en eso de habernos quedado solos…" Marisa pensó…

Su expresión entonces se puso triste y bajó la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para que el ala del sombrero le hiciera sombra sobre los ojos…

"…Probablemente Kentaro encontrará la forma de volver a su mundo mañana, o incluso hoy mismo…" continuó pensando…

Luego, Marisa recuperó el optimismo de repente y levantó la mirada. "Bueno, dicen que si realmente amas a alguien, debes dejarlo volar… ¿Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando? ¡No es como si él me gustara o algo así! …Pero fue divertido mientras duró. No me arrepiento en lo absoluto de haberlo conocido" Marisa concluyó finalmente…

Entonces Marisa volvió a robar libros alegremente mientras empezó a tararear "Dance of Witches". Mientras revisaba los estantes, de repente encontró un libro que decía en el lomo "Mis confesiones más embarazosas. Por Patchouli Knowledge". Era bien sabido que Patchouli escribía libros de magia, pero esto era toda una novedad. Además, si existe algo que es tremendamente jugoso para una mujer, son los secretos vergonzosos de otra mujer, especialmente si tienen una rivalidad…

Marisa puso una sonrisa enorme. "Me llevaré este libro para que nadie pueda leer tus secretos embarazosos, Patchy… ¡Excepto tal vez Aya!"

Sin embargo, cuando Marisa acercó su mano al libro, el libro salió volando como si tuviera vida propia…

"Por supuesto, un libro hechizado" dijo Marisa. "¡Eso no va a detenerme!" exclamó ella subiéndose a su escoba y empezando a perseguir al libro volador por toda la biblioteca, dejando un rastro de estrellas de colores mientras surcaba a toda velocidad…

Mientras tanto Kentaro seguía buscando a Patchouli cuando Cirno se asomó por detrás de uno de los estantes, espiando a Kentaro desde atrás…

"Ahí está…" pensó Cirno mientras se sonrojó e hizo otro pucherito de enojo…

De pronto Kentaro sintió la presencia de una amenaza y milagrosamente logró esquivar un trozo de hielo que fue arrojado hacia él desde atrás. Kentaro se dio vuelta y vio a Cirno flotando allí…

"¡Cirno-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Kentaro sorprendido…

En respuesta Cirno tacleó a Kentaro y lo derribó, quedando ella encima de él. La enojada Cirno agarró a Kentaro del cuello de la camisa. "¡Kentaro-kun es un hombre infiel! ¡Kentaro-kun le metió los cuernos a Cirno!" gritó ella…

"_¿Eeeeeh?_" dijo Kentaro confundido. Él no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que Cirno estaba diciendo…

"¡Cirno lo vio todo! ¡Cirno vio a Kentaro-kun haciéndole un masaje de pies a la china!" dijo Cirno, empezando a llorar…

"Eh… ¿Te refieres a Meiling-san?" preguntó Kentaro…

Cirno se quitó de encima de Kentaro, se dio vuelta y empezó a sollozar. "¡Si tanto la quieres entonces cásate con ella!" gritó Cirno mientras lloraba…

"Cirno-chan… ¿Acaso tú…?" preguntó Kentaro asombrado, empezando a entender que Cirno se había enamorado de él…

"¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan baka de no darte cuenta?" contestó Cirno, como siempre las mujeres esperan que los hombres sepan lo que ellas están sintiendo sin tener que decírselos…

"Perdón… Yo… jamás pensé que yo podría gustarle a una chica…" dijo Kentaro…

Cirno se dio vuelta bruscamente hacia Kentaro. "¿Cómo puede una chica no gustar de ti? ¡Eres hermoso!" gritó ella…

Kentaro se sorprendió y se sonrojó. "¿En serio? …E-Es la primera vez que alguien aparte de mis difuntos padres me dice eso" dijo Kentaro con tristeza en la mirada. "Yo no soy hermoso, Cirno-chan. Soy muy débil y patético, y no hubiera durado más de una hora en Gensokyo si Marisa-san no hubiera estado cerca en ese momento para salvarme de esa youkai que iba a comerme. ¡Ni siquiera soy apto para sobrevivir en mi propio mundo! Todos en la escuela me odian, y las chicas no se me acercan porque piensan que soy muy raro y me temen" Kentaro le contó a Cirno…

"¡Kentaro-kun no es raro!" contestó Cirno, sorprendiendo a Kentaro. "¡Kentaro-kun es bueno! ¡Salvó a Cirno cuando estuvo en peligro!"

Kentaro estaba tan asombrado que no supo qué contestar. Cirno entonces lo abrazó y lloró sobre su hombro…

Kentaro abrazó a Cirno también. "Perdóname, Cirno-chan…" dijo él…

Cirno miró a Kentaro a los ojos. "¡Baka!" le dijo ella con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa…

Mientras tanto, Marisa seguía persiguiendo al libro volador. "¡Deja de huir! ¡Escapar de tus problemas no los soluciona!" le dijo Marisa al libro en tono de broma…

El libro entonces voló debajo de un mueble que parecía estar lo bastante despegado del suelo como para que una persona se pudiera arrastrar por debajo. Marisa frenó y se bajó de la escoba. Luego espió debajo del mueble para encontrar el libro inerte allí…

"¿Se le habrá agotado la energía al conjuro que lo hacía volar?" se preguntó ella, y entonces se puso cuerpo a tierra y se arrastró debajo del mueble en busca del libro, lo bastante profundo para que solamente sus pies quedaran afuera. "¡Lo tengo!" exclamó cuando por fin pudo agarrarlo…

Desgraciadamente, el espacio por donde Marisa se metió de ese mueble se cerró sobre sus pantorrillas, con dos agujeros redondos que parecían diseñados específicamente para atrapar sus piernas…

"¿Pero qué rayos…?" dijo Marisa forcejeando para liberarse, pero estaba atrapada…

Una chica pelirroja con un vestido negro y con pequeñas alas de demonio en la cabeza y otras más grandes en la espalda llegó volando alegremente a la escena. "¡La rata ha sido capturada con éxito, Patchouli-sama!" ella exclamó felizmente…

En ese momento llegó caminando lentamente una hermosísima bruja de cabello púrpura, con ropa de dormir y una luna creciente en su sombrero, y una expresión aburrida en su bello rostro. Las características concordaban con la descripción de Patchouli que Meiling le dio a Kentaro…

"Después de tantos años de siempre salirte con la tuya, me cuesta creer que has caído en una trampa tan obvia, Marisa" Patchouli dijo fríamente…

"¡Maldita Patchouli!" Marisa gritó desde debajo del mueble…

"Bueno, lo que importa es que al fin te tengo. Después de tanto tiempo por fin te tengo en mi poder" dijo Patchouli sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Por cierto, ese libro que tienes en tus manos es falso. Lo único que escribí fue la cubierta, el resto está todo en blanco…

"¡Me subestimas, Patchy!" dijo Marisa con una gran sonrisa, y luego intentó usar su magia para romper el mueble, pero no le salió ningún conjuro…

"Pierdes el tiempo. Hice esta trampa con un nuevo material que absorbe el poder mágico" contestó Patchouli. "En realidad lo creé yo misma usando alquimia" agregó la inteligente y hermosa bruja que vivía en la biblioteca…

"Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacerme ahora que me atrapaste?" preguntó Marisa…

"Es una buena pregunta… La verdad es que puedo hacerte todo lo que yo quiera, pero hay un experimento para el cual siempre quise usarte como conejillo de indias" respondió Patchouli…

"¿Qué clase de experimento?" preguntó Marisa…

Patchouli se acostó panza-abajo en el suelo, apoyando su hermoso rostro en una de sus manos, mirando fijo los pies de Marisa, que eran lo único que sobresalía de la trampa…

"Te daré una pista: Es un experimento relacionado al sistema nervioso" dijo Patchouli…

Marisa se sorprendió. "¡Oye, no! ¡Espera un minuto!" exclamó, ya imaginándose de qué se trataba todo…

"¿No es gracioso? Buscabas poseer mis secretos embarazosos y en lugar de eso ahora tú tendrás un secreto vergonzoso que no querrás contar a nadie" dijo Patchouli, y luego desabrochó el zapato derecho de Marisa para quitárselo…

"¡Hey, Patchy! ¡Ya déjate de bromas!" gritó Marisa mientras Patchouli le quitaba la media también, dejándola con un pie descalzo. "¡En serio! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no es divertido!" siguió gritando Marisa…

Patchouli abrió la mano libre en señal de pedirle algo a la chica-demonio que estaba con ella, la demonio entonces le alcanzó una gran pluma. Patchouli repentinamente abandonó ese rostro inexpresivo para poner una pequeña sonrisita juguetona…

"¿Sabes que _todos_ los nervios del cuerpo llegan hasta las plantas de los pies? Así es. Las plantas de los pies conectan a _todo_ el cuerpo" explicó Patchouli…

Entonces Patchouli usó la pluma para juguetonamente hacerle cosquillas en el pie descalzo a Marisa, haciéndola reír a carcajadas…

"Pensaste que tus hurtos quedarían impunes ¿Verdad? Pensaste que podías venir aquí a hacer lo que quisieras cuando quisieras, pero ahora tendrás tu merecido" dijo Patchouli mientras movía la pluma por los dedos del pie de Marisa y luego recorría el arco y luego el talón, haciéndola reír fuertemente mientras las cosquillas le recorrían toda la planta del pie. "Todos y cada uno de los nervios de tu cuerpo… En este momento les estoy dando una fiesta de sensaciones a todos ellos" agregó Patchouli…

Escondidos detrás de un estante cercano, Kentaro y Cirno estaban siendo testigos del cruel trato que Patchouli le estaba dando a Marisa…

"¡Oh, no! ¡Marisa-san!" Kentaro pensó horrorizado. "¡Tengo que hacer algo!"


	6. ¡La rival de Marisa! Patchouli Knowledge

Escondidos detrás de un estante en la biblioteca de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata, Kentaro y Cirno observaban como Patchouli Knowledge tenía atrapada a Marisa y se estaba sacando las ganas de vengarse de ella, torturándola haciéndole cosquillas en el pie con una gran pluma…

"¡Tengo que salvar a Marisa-san!" Kentaro exclamó en voz baja…

"¡Pero Kentaro-kun! ¿Acaso puedes hacer algo contra ellas dos?" preguntó Cirno…

"Probablemente no pueda hacer nada… ¡Pero le debo mi vida a Marisa-san! Ahora es cuando puedo pagar mi deuda con ella" contestó Kentaro…

Cirno se le quedó mirando asombrada mientras un extrañamente decidido Kentaro analizaba la situación cuidadosamente…

"Así que ella se piensa que la cosquilla es un ataque al pie de la chica ¿Eh? …Tal vez así lo sea para la mayoría, pero yo pienso que las cosquillas en el pie de una chica se le hacen por ser hermosa, como halago y muestra de cariño…" pensó Kentaro seriamente, pero luego sonrió. "Muy bien, entonces. Si usarás las cosquillas en el pie para atacar, entonces yo te enseñaré cómo se hace" Kentaro dijo en voz baja…

Cirno miraba confundida a Kentaro, sin entender…

"Tengo un plan… pero necesitaré tu ayuda, Cirno-chan" dijo Kentaro…

Cirno asintió. "¡Cirno te ayudará, Kentaro-kun!" respondió ella…

En cuestión de minutos Kentaro susurró al oído su plan a Cirno. Luego de eso él se agazapó y esperó el momento indicado. Marisa estaba por quedarse sin aire de tanto reír, pero a Patchouli no le importaba. La hermosa bruja de cabello púrpura estaba disfrutando su venganza contra su bella rival. Repentinamente Kentaro se lanzó y en lo que dura un parpadeo agarró a Patchouli de su pierna derecha, tomándolas por sorpresa a ella y a su asistente demonio…

"¡Te mostraré como se estimula el sistema nervioso de alguien!" Kentaro le dijo a Patchouli, y rápidamente procedió a quitarle el zapato y la media. Usando sus conocimientos, Kentaro acarició rápidamente con sus dedos sobre los sitios exactos del hermoso pie descalzo de Patchouli. Como resultado, Patchouli comenzó a reírse aún más que Marisa. Las cosquillas tan intensas le impedían hacer otra cosa, por lo que no podía seguir torturando a Marisa…

"¡Yo la salvaré, Patchouli-sama!" dijo la chica demonio preparando una bala mágica, pero Cirno se interpuso…

"¡No dejaré que le pongas un dedo encima a Kentaro-kun!" exclamó Cirno…

"¡Quítate!" gritó la chica demonio atacando a Cirno…

Por suerte, se trataba de una demonio de muy bajo nivel y no era mucho más poderosa que las hadas amigas de Cirno que viven en el lago. Cirno fácilmente la congeló, protegiendo a Kentaro…

Mientras tanto Kentaro siguió estimulando hábilmente los nervios en la planta del pie de la bella Patchouli, o dicho de manera más simple haciéndole cosquillas en el pie. Por supuesto, como se trata de Kentaro, sus cosquillas estaban como siempre orientadas a producir placer sexual. Patchouli se sonrojó mientras reía y empezó a suspirar y a sudar mientras sentía las caricias de los dedos de Kentaro recorrerle toda la planta del pie…

"¡_Esto_ es una verdadera fiesta de sensaciones en tu sistema nervioso! ¿No lo crees?" le dijo Kentaro a Patchouli…

Sin embargo, la diversión se interrumpió cuando Patchouli, ya casi quedándose sin aire, comenzó a toser. Kentaro se preocupó por ella y se detuvo. Luego se levantó, caminó hasta la cabeza de Patchouli y se agachó de nuevo para revisarla…

"¡Oye! ¿Estás bien?" Kentaro preguntó preocupado…

Patchouli entonces vio por primera vez el rostro bello de Kentaro y se sorprendió, sonrojándose intensamente…

"Es… ¡Es hermoso!" pensó la sorprendida Patchouli antes de volver a toser…

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Kentaro-kun?" preguntó Cirno…

"Realmente no lo sé… No soy un médico. Todo lo que sé tratar son los pies… ¡Un momento!" dijo Kentaro, entonces tomó el pie descalzo de Patchouli otra vez y comenzó a masajear esa zona que se encuentra delante del arco pero detrás de los dedos. Kentaro probablemente sabrá cómo se llama, pero yo no…

"¿Qué estás haciendo, Kentaro-kun?" preguntó Cirno…

"La planta del pie es donde todos los nervios del cuerpo terminan. Los nervios en el talón están conectados a la zona de la pelvis, los nervios en la zona del arco están conectados al abdomen, la zona donde estoy masajeando en este momento está conectada al pecho, y la zona de los dedos está conectada a la cabeza y los hombros. No creo poder curar una tos como esa, pero el estímulo correcto sobre los nervios indicados quizás…" Kentaro explicó mientras se concentraba seriamente en el masaje, sin ningún movimiento librado al azar…

En la vida real personalmente yo no creo que surta efecto alguno, pero por el bien de esta historia vamos a hacer de cuenta que ese masaje lentamente fue calmando la tos de Patchouli, así como también la relajó mucho…

"¡Cirno-chan! Por favor busca una manera de liberar a Marisa-san" dijo Kentaro…

Cirno inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en el asunto, pero por más que revisó el mueble no entendía como funcionaba la trampa. Luego de rascarse la cabeza en confusión, Cirno decidió que simplemente destrozaría el mueble con una magia de hielo…

"Sobre el mueble… hay una palanca disfrazada de estatuilla" dijo Patchouli antes de que Cirno disparara…

Cirno revisó sobre el mueble y jaló la estatuilla para abrir la trampa y liberar a Marisa, quien se arrastró fuera del mueble, se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa…

"¡Es el karma, Patchy! Lo que le haces a otras personas vuelve a ti" Marisa le dijo en tono de broma respecto a como Kentaro le hizo a Patchouli lo que ella a su vez le hizo a Marisa…

"¿Tú eres Patchouli-san, no es así?" preguntó Kentaro…

"Así me llamo" dijo Patchouli…

"Me dijeron que tú podrías saber cómo puedo salir de Gensokyo" dijo Kentaro…

"Eso depende de cómo entraste" respondió Patchouli…

"Estaba escapando de unos bravucones y me habían acorralado en un callejón sin salida cuando un extraño agujero se abrió en la pared. Me arrojé allí para salvarme y adentro era un espacio vacío lleno de ojos. Entonces una mujer youkai apareció, tuvimos una breve conversación y luego ella me arrojó a este mundo" explicó Kentaro…

"En ese caso Reimu Hakurei puede sacarte de Gensokyo. Es la sacerdotisa roja y blanca del templo Hakurei. El templo es la única entrada y salida de la barrera que separa a Gensokyo del resto de Japón" Patchouli explicó…

"Muchas gracias, Patchouli-san" dijo Kentaro sonriéndole…

"El placer fue mío" dijo Patchouli sonrojándose y sonriendo al ver a Kentaro sonreírle…

Kentaro entonces acarició el pie de Patchouli gentilmente, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola sonrojar más intensamente…

"Eres hermosa ¿sabes? …Si salieras más probablemente no tendrías tan mala salud" dijo Kentaro…

Cuando Kentaro soltó a Patchouli y se puso de pie, Marisa caminó hasta él y le dio un golpecito muy suave en el brazo como de broma. "¡Oye, Kentaro! ¡A ti te gustan todas! ¿No es así?" Marisa dijo con ironía…

"¡Ah, ya entiendo! ¡Kentaro-kun es ese tipo de hombre!" dijo Cirno…

Patchouli se avergonzó y miró hacia abajo, nunca antes un chico la había llamado hermosa. "…Si de verdad hubiera escrito mis secretos vergonzosos en un libro, éste sería uno de ellos" dijo ella…

Luego de que Marisa y Patchouli volvieran ambas a ponerse sus respectivos calzados, mientras el hielo en el que la demonio asistente estaba atrapada se derretía lentamente, Kentaro se disponía a emprender el camino de regreso…

"Bueno, eso es todo. Solo tengo que volver al templo donde caí por primera vez y pedirle a Reimu-san que me permita pasar al otro lado…

En ese momento un estante de libros explotó y todos cayeron al suelo. Cuando el humo se disipó, Reimu estaba parada allí, todavía furiosa…

"R-Reimu-san?" Kentaro preguntó asustado…

"_¡Kentaro Yuki!_" Reimu gritó furiosamente, y luego caminó de manera lenta pero implacable hacia él. Cirno se escondió detrás de Patchouli…

"¡Oye, Reimu! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hoy estás más balística que de costumbre!" dijo Marisa mientras se puso de pie…

Reimu alcanzó a Kentaro y ahora estaba parada frente a él…

"¡H-Hola, Reimu-san! ¿Cómo estás?" Kentaro preguntó con miedo…

"_¡Furiosa!_ ¡No solo dejaste un agujero en el techo del templo Hakurei anoche, sino que cuando te mando a buscar madera para repararlo, tú desapareces y encima te llevas la única hacha que tenía! ¡Anoche llovió y el agua entraba por donde tú caíste! ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?" gritó Reimu…

"B-Bueno… Verás… Cuando fui al bosque me perdí y me atacó una youkai que vino de una esfera de oscuridad. Intenté defenderme pero ella destruyó el hacha. Entonces Marisa-san apareció y le lanzó un Kame-Hame-Ha…" Kentaro explicó…

"Se llama Chispa Maestra" Marisa lo corrigió…

"…Luego pasé la noche como invitado en casa de Marisa y dormí muy mal" Kentaro continuó…

"Lo siento, pero la mía es una cama individual. Además, un caballero como tú no dormiría cómodo en la cama mientras una hermosa señorita como yo duerme en el suelo ¿No?" dijo Marisa…

"Ahora entiendo… Entonces Marisa te llevó con ella hasta la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata para que la ayudaras a cargar los libros que robaría de la biblioteca ¿No es así?" intuyó Reimu…

Marisa enseguida se asustó al sentirse descubierta. "Este… bueno…" dijo ella tratando de pensar una excusa…

"Nos conocemos desde hace años, Marisa. Sé como piensas" dijo Reimu…

Kentaro se puso de pie y su expresión se tornó seria. "Reimu-san… repararé tu techo… a cambio de eso quiero cruzar tu templo y salir de Gensokyo cuando termine" dijo Kentaro…

"Mientras repares lo que rompiste, está bien" dijo Reimu…

"¡No te vayas, Kentaro-kun!" dijo Cirno abrazando a Kentaro "¡Prometiste que jugarías con Cirno!"

"No lo molestes con tus idioteces, hada de hielo" dijo Reimu…

"No me molesta. Repararé el techo del templo Hakurei y jugaré con Cirno-chan antes de irme" dijo Kentaro…

Una vez que todo se arregló, Kentaro, Reimu, Marisa y Cirno se dispusieron a irse…

"Adiós, Patchouli-san" se despidió Kentaro antes de irse con ellas. Para entonces el hielo en el que estaba atrapada la asistente de Patchouli ya se había derretido por la mitad y la chica demonio esperaba con aburrimiento a que se derritiera la otra mitad…

Una vez que Kentaro y las chicas se fueron, Patchouli se puso los dos dedos índice y mayor de la mano derecha en la frente y se concentró. "¡Remi! ¿Me escuchas, Remi? ¡Soy yo!" Patchouli dijo telepáticamente…

El mensaje fue dirigido a la dueña de la mansión en su lujoso trono. Ahora la cámara la enfocaba de frente, pero estaba demasiado cerca y solo se veía desde el pecho hasta la boca, pero se podían apreciar colmillos de vampiro en esa boca. "¿Qué sucede, Patchy?" contestó telepáticamente la vampiresa…

"Averigüé quién es ese intruso tan inusual y cual es la habilidad que utilizó para derrotar a la portera" dijo Patchouli "De hecho, acaba de derrotarme a mí de la misma forma" admitió ella avergonzada…

"¿Quién es y qué es exactamente lo que hace?" preguntó la vampiresa dueña de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata…

"Su nombre es Kentaro Yuki y utiliza sus conocimientos de anatomía para manipular el sistema nervioso de cualquier persona a quien pueda tocarle la planta del pie" explicó Patchouli. "Es capaz de causar sensaciones increíblemente placenteras que pueden relajar o excitar sexualmente a la víctima, en ambos casos dejándola incapaz de defenderse… ¡Y además es _tan_ lindo!"

"¿Estás bien, Patchy?" preguntó la vampiresa…

Patchouli suspiró. "Si, Remi. Estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar" dijo ella y se quitó los dedos de la frente, cortando la comunicación telepática…

La vampiresa puso una sonrisa maquiavélica. "Tengo ganas de conocerlo…" dijo ella…

Entonces la cámara se alejó del trono y por fin se pudo apreciar la apariencia completa de una lindísima niña vampiresa, con cabello celeste y un vestido rosa claro, y por supuesto un par de alas de murciélago en su espalda. Sus ojos rojos poseían una mirada astuta…

"Yo, Remilia Scarlet, la Demonio Escarlata, estaré esperándote ansiosamente, Kentaro Yuki" dijo la vampiresa…


	7. ¿La elegancia tiene cosquillas?

Mientras sucedía todo el asunto en la biblioteca, Sakuya había ido a la cocina. Tiempo después salió de la cocina y bajó las escaleras hasta el sótano mientras llevaba una bandeja de plata con unos extraños pastelitos de color rojo sangre. Sakuya llegó a una puerta en el sótano y la abrió, revelando una habitación infantil y llena de juguetes de niña pequeña, pero con un toque retorcido añadido por las manchas de sangre que había por todos lados…

"¿Señorita Flandre?" preguntó Sakuya mientras entraba…

Sakuya miró alrededor de la habitación y encontró a una muy linda niña pequeña sentada en el suelo. Tenía el cabello rubio corto y un vestido rojo, y unas extrañas alas sin ningún tipo de membrana que ofreciera resistencia al aire, por lo que probablemente no eran para volar, pero de las que colgaban cristales de varios colores. Ella también tenía colmillos de vampiro…

Cuando la pequeña niña notó la presencia de Sakuya, se puso de pie y se dio vuelta hacia ella. La niña sostenía en sus manos la cabeza arrancada de un horrible monstruo de apariencia feroz con dientes afilados…

"¡Sakuya! ¡Mi nuevo juguete se rompió!" dijo la pequeña haciendo un pucherito…

Podía verse el cuerpo muerto y decapitado del monstruo detrás de ella, un monstruo grande y musculoso con garras afiladas y espolones. La apariencia tanto de la cabeza como del cuerpo daba a entender que se trataba de un monstruo muy fuerte y feroz, y aún así parecía que esta niña, que se encontraba totalmente ilesa, había sido capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a semejante enemigo con facilidad…

"Su hermana mayor le conseguirá otro juguete más tarde, señorita Flandre. Le he traído los pastelitos de humano que a usted tanto le gustan" dijo Sakuya sin impresionarse para nada ante tan grotescas escenas…

Flandre se puso feliz de repente y enseguida se olvidó de su "juguete", tirando la cabeza del monstruo a un lado, y fue sin pensarlo a tomar los pastelitos y comérselos con ganas. Cuando terminó con los pastelitos, Sakuya le dio lo que parecía una taza del mismo té que le sirvió a Remilia. Flandre la bebió demasiado rápido y como consecuencia la bebida le chorreó por las comisuras como a menudo le pasa a los niños. Era obvio por el color rojo del líquido y por la especie a la que Flandre pertenece que se trataba de sangre…

Sakuya se agachó y le limpió la boca a Flandre con una servilleta. Allí Sakuya notó que Flandre tenía puesta solamente la media derecha (basado en una foto que encontré en YouTube en el video de "The Centennial Festival for Magical Girls", la música del nivel extra de Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Un comentario en el video habla acerca de Flandre llevando puesta una sola media en la foto)…

"¡Señorita Flandre! ¡Otra vez se le olvidó ponerse una media!" dijo Sakuya…

Flandre inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, confundida. A pesar de tener siglos de edad era aún demasiado pequeña. Sakuya comenzó a buscar la otra media entre el desorden de la habitación…

"Por favor juega conmigo, Sakuya" dijo Flandre…

Por alguna razón, la idea de jugar con Flandre aterró a la elegante sirvienta que en otras circunstancias jamás perdía la compostura…

"Em… Bueno… este… Estoy segura que mañana alguien vendrá a jugar con usted, Señorita" Sakuya inventó para evitar jugar con Flandre…

"¡Siempre me dices eso! ¿Por qué nadie quiere jugar conmigo?" se quejó Flandre, no dándose cuenta de la magnitud de lo que hizo con el monstruo de hace un rato…

"Bueno…" dijo Sakuya, pero se quedó pensando. No quería herir los sentimientos de Flandre diciéndole la verdad. Tenía que inventar alguna mentira pronto…

Pero entonces, en un caso literal de "salvado por la campana", Sakuya apenas logró oír a Remilia tocar una campanita que presumiblemente sería para llamarla…

"Lo siento. Su hermana mayor me está llamando. Debo irme" dijo Sakuya inclinándose en reverencia ante Flandre…

"¡Por favor dile a onee-sama que juegue conmigo alguna vez!" dijo Flandre…

Sakuya desapareció de la habitación de Flandre y al instante siguiente, ni siquiera una milésima de segundo había pasado desde que desapareció y ya estaba en la sala del trono arrodillándose frente a Remilia…

"Sakuya… Trae al que se llama Kentaro Yuki ante mí" dijo Remilia…

"¿Está usted segura de dejar que un intruso que irrumpió en la mansión tenga una audiencia con usted?" preguntó Sakuya ligeramente sorprendida…

"Patchy me lo contó todo… Ella dice que Kentaro Yuki es capaz de causar sensaciones increíblemente placenteras al tocarle las plantas de los pies a alguien…" dijo Remilia…

"Con el debido respeto, eso lo sabe hacer cualquier masajista y otras personas especializadas en la materia. También lo sé hacer yo, mi señora, y no es por presumir pero yo personalmente le he dado a usted masajes dignos de un spa de primera categoría" dijo Sakuya…

"Eso es verdad, pero… ¿A quién de ellos conoces que sea capaz de dejar a alguien fría y analítica como Patchy suspirando como una colegiala enamorada?" preguntó Remilia…

Sakuya se sorprendió enormemente. "_¿Cómo?_ ¿A alguien como Patchouli-sama? ¡No es posible! Ella parece casi carente de emociones" dijo ella asombrada, no pudiendo creer lo que su ama acababa de contarle…

"Es cierto que Patchy es capaz de mantener la cara de póquer incluso aunque la estuvieran violando…" dijo Remilia…

Sakuya se horrorizó. "¡Mi señora! ¡Usted es demasiado joven para…!" dijo ella…

"¡Sé realista, Sakuya! Tengo más de 500 años. Tarde o temprano iba a saberlo" interrumpió Remilia…

"Ahora me preocupa la inocencia de la Señorita Flandre…" dijo Sakuya deprimiéndose cómicamente…

"Tranquila, Sakuya. Nunca la dejamos salir de la mansión. La mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera le permitimos salir del sótano. Ella nunca aprenderá esas cosas" dijo Remilia. "Volviendo al tema, te darás cuenta por su hazaña con Patchy que Kentaro Yuki es especial. Ya he oído de lo que es capaz, ahora quiero experimentarlo en mis propios pies. Por favor tráelo aquí"

"Si, mi señora" dijo Sakuya antes de desaparecer desde la perspectiva de Remilia. Lo que Sakuya en verdad hace cuando desaparece y aparece de repente es detener el tiempo y caminar con el tiempo detenido, lo cual presumiblemente es también lo que hace cuando parece que aparecen cuchillos de la nada. "¿Qué tiene de interesante este Kentaro Yuki? ¿Por qué la señora está tan interesada en él? Debo saberlo…" pensó Sakuya mientras caminaba de manera tensa y acelerada, como si algo le molestara…

Cuando llegó cerca de su destino, Sakuya vio en la distancia a Kentaro, Reimu, Marisa y Cirno frente a la puerta principal cerrada, momento en el cual ella dejó que el tiempo vuelva a fluir…

"¡Te he dicho que nos abras la puerta, china!" gritó Marisa…

"Lo siento. Órdenes de la señora" dijo Meiling del lado de afuera…

"¡Primero no quieres dejarnos entrar y ahora no quieres dejarnos salir! ¿Quién te entiende?" protestó Marisa…

"¡Por favor, Meiling-san! ¡Ábrenos! ¡Tengo que volver a casa! ¡No sobreviviré mucho tiempo si me quedo en Gensokyo!" dijo Kentaro…

"¡Lo siento, Kentaro-san! Podrán salir luego de presentarte a la señora de la mansión" dijo Meiling…

"Solo destruyamos la puerta" dijo Reimu preparando un ataque…

Una ráfaga de cuchillos voló hacia Reimu, obligándola a gastar su ataque en ellos en vez de destruir la puerta…

"¿Aún quieres pelear?" preguntó Reimu, lista para la batalla…

"La señora me ha ordenado traer a Kentaro Yuki a una audiencia con ella" dijo Sakuya…

"¡No vamos a dejar que esa chupasangre se lo coma!" dijo Marisa preparándose para pelear también…

"No es para comérselo…" dijo Sakuya. "Aparentemente mi señora lo quiere por su habilidad de dar placer"

"_¿Eeeeh?_ ¿Habilidad de dar placer? ¿Este debilucho inútil? ¡Pero si es más débil que Cirno!" preguntó una muy sorprendida Reimu…

Kentaro y Cirno ambos empezaron a llorar ríos cómicamente por la falta de tacto de Reimu…

"Ella lo dice en serio, Reimu" dijo Marisa…

"¿A qué te refieres?" Reimu le preguntó…

"Je-je… A mí me hizo un masaje delicioso en los pies anoche" Marisa admitió con vergüenza, sonrojándose y sonriendo mientras se frotaba la nuca…

"¡Y a mí me curó un calambre en la pierna y luego me hizo cosquillitas!" dijo Cirno sonrojándose…

"¡A mí también me hizo cosquillas y unos ricos masajes! ¡Y se acordó de mi nombre!" se oyó la voz de Meiling del otro lado de la puerta…

"¡Cállate, china!" Marisa le contestó…

"Y por lo que parece, hasta Patchouli-sama disfrutó mucho de las supuestas maravillas que este hipotético dador de placer hace cuando sus mágicos dedos tocan la planta de un pie femenino" dijo Sakuya frunciendo el ceño, mirando a Kentaro con desconfianza…

"¿Cómo es que de repente eres tan popular y soy la última en enterarme?" protestó Reimu, enojada con Kentaro otra vez pero ahora mucho más cómicamente…

"B-Bueno… Tú fuiste la primera a quien quise masajearle los pies, Reimu-san… Es solo que las circunstancias no me lo permitieron" dijo Kentaro…

"_¡Pervertido!_ ¡Querías propasarte conmigo apenas me viste!" dijo Reimu golpeando a Kentaro en la cabeza con su gohei (el palo ese con tiras de papel), en un claro ejemplo de cómo las mujeres muchas veces no quieren ni una alternativa ni la otra, llevándonos a los hombres a preguntarnos qué quieren las mujeres…

"Bueno… Creo que si solo es para eso puedo hablar un rato con la señora de la mansión antes de irme" dijo Kentaro mientras se masajeaba la cabeza donde Reimu lo golpeó…

"No será tan sencillo" dijo Sakuya entrecerrando los ojos con una mirada escéptica y desconfiada…

Kentaro y las chicas vieron entonces como Sakuya se arrimó una silla y se sentó allí, luego se quitó un zapato y la media, y se cruzó de piernas con el pie descalzo siendo el que quedaba suspendido en el aire…

"¡No te confiaré los pies de mi señora hasta que no haya comprobado yo misma que es seguro!" exclamó Sakuya…

La reacción de las demás chicas (incluyendo Meiling que espiaba por la ventana) fue poner caras chistosas con pequeños ojos redondos y grandes bocas cuadradas, con gotas a los costados de sus cabezas, como si dijeran "¿Pero qué coño…?"…

"A mí no me engañas. Tú también te mueres por probarlo" dijo Marisa…

"Marisa-san, acabas de hablar de mí como si fuera un juguete sexual… No me molesta viniendo de chicas hermosas como ustedes, pero no estoy acostumbrado" dijo Kentaro…

Kentaro caminó hasta Sakuya, se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó el bello pie de la sirvienta en sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo. Las otras chicas enseguida notaron que Sakuya estaba tratando de aguantar, intentando no sonreír…

"¡Lo veo y no lo creo!" exclamó Reimu asombrada…

"¡Incluso Sakuya está teniendo problemas para ocultar que le gusta!" exclamó Marisa con igual asombro…

"¡Cuando se trata de masajear pies, Kentaro-kun es el más fuerte!" dijo Cirno entusiasmada…

La elegante Sakuya hacía su mejor esfuerzo para resistir, pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse sintiendo los dedos de Kentaro estimulándole la planta del pie, acariciando y masajeando sitios específicos, causándole una sensación de placer que ella no esperaba. Al final Sakuya sonrió…

"Ya basta… Me haces cosquillas" dijo Sakuya…

"_¿Eeeeeeh?_" gritaron todas las demás chicas presentes a la vez. No podían creer que alguien tan seria como Sakuya fuera cosquillosa…

Luego de que Sakuya se volviera a calzar, el grupo entero (menos Meiling) caminaron hasta la sala del trono donde Remilia esperaba…

"Por fin…" murmuró Remilia…

"Mi señora, le he traído a Kentaro Yuki" dijo Sakuya inclinándose ante Remilia…

"Buen trabajo, Sakuya" Remilia la felicitó. "Kentaro Yuki, hazme el favor de ponerte al frente"

"No te preocupes, Kentaro. Si ella intenta algo raro la quemamos" le dijo Marisa al nervioso Kentaro…

Kentaro pasó al frente…

"Así que tú eres Kentaro Yuki… Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Remilia Scarlet. Gusto en conocerte" dijo Remilia…

"Gusto en conocerla a usted también" dijo Kentaro inclinándose formalmente…

"Bueno, entonces… ¿Empezamos?" dijo Remilia con una sonrisa maldita mientras sutil y delicadamente se relamió el labio superior…


	8. ¡Vida o muerte! El juego de Remilia

Este era el momento decisivo. Kentaro se encontraba frente a frente con la dueña de la Mansión del Demonio Escarlata…

"Su sirvienta me ha informado que usted está interesada en mi habilidad, Remilia-san" dijo Kentaro…

"Eso es correcto" contestó Remilia…

"Pero… ¿Por qué?" preguntó Kentaro confundido…

"Por nada en especial… Es solo que he vivido por más de 500 años y se vuelve tremendamente aburrido cuando ya nada puede sorprenderte. Por esa razón valoro cualquier cosa que encuentre novedosa" Remilia explicó…

"Debo advertirle que tengo muy poca experiencia con esta "habilidad" que tengo. En mi mundo jamás me permitieron ponerla en práctica, y este es recién mi segundo día en Gensokyo" dijo Kentaro seriamente…

Remilia hizo una risita entre dientes. "No pareces darte cuenta de lo asombroso que es lo que tú mismo estás diciendo… Acabas de decir que tienes una experiencia de tan solo dos días utilizando tu magia recién descubierta y ya has logrado que dos grandes expertas en mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento como Patchy y Sakuya se derritieran de placer ante el toque de tus dedos" dijo Remilia…

Sakuya se sonrojó y miró hacia abajo. "Se dio cuenta incluso aunque traté de ocultarlo… No debí esperar menos de mi señora" dijo Sakuya…

"Como si hubieras hecho un gran esfuerzo por esconder cuanto lo disfrutabas…" murmuró Reimu…

Kentaro se asombró ante lo que Remilia acababa de señalarle. "¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo es eso posible? No importa cuanto conocimiento teórico yo tenga ¡No hay forma de que me salga tan perfecto las primeras veces que lo intento en los pies de una chica real!" pensó Kentaro mientras recordó sus primeras experiencias con los pies de Rumia, Marisa, Cirno, Meiling, Patchouli y recientemente Sakuya…

"Ya he oído y visto las maravillas que eres capaz de hacer, Kentaro Yuki… Ahora deseo sentirlas en mi propio pie" dijo Remilia antes de lentamente quitarse el zapato derecho. Al igual que Sakuya antes que ella, Remilia se sentaba cruzada de piernas con el pie descalzo flotando en el aire mientras esperaba que Kentaro hiciera lo suyo…

"¡No lo hagas, Kentaro! ¡Seguro que es algún truco sucio!" gritó Marisa…

"Es mejor que cuides tu boca cuando hablas de la señora en esta mansión, bruja" dijo Sakuya tranquilamente sacando tres cuchillos…

"Estaré bien, Marisa-san… Todo lo que tengo que hacer es lo mismo que con Patchouli-san y Sakuya-san y entonces podré finalmente irme de Gensokyo" dijo Kentaro…

Kentaro caminó lentamente hasta estar justo enfrente de Remilia, se arrodilló ante ella y gentilmente tomó el pie descalzo de la linda niña vampiresa en sus manos…

"Lindo esmalte de uñas" comentó Kentaro sobre las uñas color escarlata del pie de Remilia…

"Es mi color de uñas natural, pero gracias" contestó Remilia…

Kentaro comenzó acariciándole la planta del pie a Remilia con la punta de sus dedos en un intento de hacerle cosquillas, pero Remilia no reaccionaba. En vez de eso ella puso cara de aburrimiento y hasta bostezó. Kentaro se veía confundido…

"¿Qué es esto?" dijo Remilia decepcionada, sorprendiendo a Kentaro. "Si estás intentando buscarme las cosquillas, pierdes tu tiempo. Yo no tengo cosquillas"

"Es increíble… Ella tiene la apariencia de una niña de como much años de edad… Uno pensaría que alguien tan joven sería aún muy cosquillosa, especialmente luego de haber encontrado las cosquillas en otras mujeres más grandes como Sakuya-san o Meiling-san…" pensó Kentaro sorprendido…

"Te quedan dos…" dijo Remilia repentinamente poniendo una pequeña sonrisa maldita. Kentaro enseguida se horrorizó. "Te he dado tres oportunidades para hacerme sentir placer, y ya has gastado la primera. Tienes dos intentos más. Si fallas tres veces…" explicó Remilia antes de relamerse lentamente los labios. "…entonces te comeré" concluyó ella con total calma y frialdad…

Kentaro temió por su vida y comenzó a sudar y a temblar de miedo…

"¡Sabía que había una trampa!" gritó Marisa enojada…

"¡No es justo! ¡Ella cambió las reglas en medio del juego!" exclamó Cirno indignada…

"Solo se me ocurrió que este juego sería _un poquito_ más interesante si una vida es puesta en riesgo" dijo Remilia fríamente con su sonrisita…

"¡No dejaré que lo mates! ¿Sino quién reparará mi techo?" dijo Reimu sacando sus sellos bendecidos y preparándose para exorcizar a Remilia…

"¿No podrías repararlo tú misma?" dijo Marisa mirando de reojo a Reimu con cara cómica…

"No te atrevas a ponerle tus sucias manos encima a mi señora" dijo fríamente Sakuya mientras se paró en el camino de Reimu con los cuchillos listos en ambas manos…

"¡No te pongas chulita, que somos dos contra una!" dijo Marisa preparándose para pelear también…

Cirno contó con los dedos a las personas presentes en el conflicto y luego de pensarlo un segundo se dio cuenta de que Marisa no la contó a ella. "¡Oye! ¡Conmigo somos tres, no dos!" protestó Cirno…

"Un cero a la izquierda es lo mismo que nada" respondió Marisa…

"Exactamente" asintió Reimu…

Cirno examinó rápidamente su posición en el espacio físico respecto de Marisa y Reimu. "¡Pero si estoy a la derecha!" Cirno protestó…

"¡Solo quédate mirando y no estorbes, _baka_!" contestó Reimu…

Cirno hizo un pucherito de enojo mientras Reimu hizo el primer ataque contra Sakuya, lo cual la elegante sirvienta esquivó y contraatacó lanzando sus cuchillos…

"¡Están peleando aquí!" Kentaro exclamó aterrorizado…

"¡Oye! ¡No te olvides de mí!" dijo Marisa mientras comenzó a disparar también, pero varias bolas de fuego vinieron hacia Marisa desde un ángulo, forzándola a esquivar…

"¿Dos contra una? Creo que hiciste mal las cuentas, rata negra y blanca" dijo Patchouli mientras entró caminando tranquilamente a la habitación con su libro de hechizos abierto…

"¡Ja! ¡No es que sea un problema para mí ganarle a una bruja enferma que nunca sale a respirar aire fresco!" dijo Marisa comenzando a intercambiar disparos con Patchouli…

La feroz balacera de magia espantó tanto a Kentaro que éste gateó y se escondió detrás del trono de Remilia…

"¡Vuelve aquí y dame un masaje en el pie, insignificante humano!" dijo Remilia…

"¡Oigan!… ¡Oigan! ¡No me dejen fuera de esto!" protestó Cirno…

"_¡Jaaaooooooo!_" gritó Meiling entrando en escena con una patada voladora que Cirno esquivó fácilmente. "¡Mi momento de brillar ha llegado! ¡Yo, Hong Meiling, seré tu oponente!" dijo ella…

"¡Pero si es la china!" exclamó Cirno…

"¿Qué acaso no me escuchaste cuando dije que me llamo _Hong Meiling_?" preguntó Meiling enojada…

"Perfecto. La más débil de nosotras se encargará de la más débil de ellas" dijo Patchouli…

"Así ninguna de las dos nos estorbará mientras luchamos contra las verdaderas amenazas" dijo Sakuya…

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sin ellas en el medio lucharemos más cómodas" dijo Reimu…

"¡Ahora que no nos molestan vayamos con todo, ze!" dijo Marisa…

"¿Es que acaso no merezco un poquitito de respeto?" protestó Meiling cómicamente…

"_¡Bakabakabakabakabaka!_" gritó Cirno cómicamente enojada…

Kentaro se acurrucó detrás del trono de Remilia y temblaba de terror ante el tiroteo que se armó en la habitación, pero Remilia mantenía la calma…

"No me obligues a arrastraste de los pelos" amenazó Remilia calmadamente…

Kentaro no tuvo más opción que lentamente salir gateando de su escondite, volver a tomar el lindo y pequeño pie de Remilia en sus manos e intentar masajearlo aún con el tiroteo justo detrás de él, algunas balas, bolas de fuego y cuchillos cayendo en el suelo peligrosamente cerca de él. El ambiente tan tenso puso extremadamente nervioso a Kentaro y no le permitía concentrarse en hacer bien su trabajo. Debido a esto, presionó mal sobre el pie de Remilia y con demasiada fuerza…

"Ahora me estás lastimando…" dijo Remilia tranquila pero enojada, haciendo que a Kentaro le corra un escalofrío por la espalda. "Ya has gastado dos intentos. Esta es tu última oportunidad"

Sakuya miró de reojo hacia el emocionalmente traumatizado Kentaro y sonrió. "Ya veo… Este chico Kentaro se dobla fácilmente bajo presión" comentó Sakuya en un tono ligeramente burlón, como si quisiera que Remilia se lo comiera…

"¿Qué tanto murmuras?" dijo Reimu lanzándole un Orbe Yin-Yang a Sakuya, quien esquivó el ataque deteniendo el tiempo brevemente…

"Bajo el intenso calor de este campo de batalla, tu amiguito se quebrará y no será capaz de satisfacer a mi señora… Por lo tanto, mi señora se lo comerá al final" dijo Sakuya…

"La gente que pertenece a signos de fuego como Aries, Leo o Sagitario generalmente trabajan mejor bajo presión… Pero Kentaro Yuki debe ser de un signo de tierra o de agua, como quizás Tauro o Cáncer. Lo que quiero decir es que si él es del tipo que se quiebra fácilmente bajo presión, las probabilidades de que Remi se lo coma son de casi 100%. Es triste, pero ese hermoso chico no era más que una cara bonita, y pronto será comida de vampiro" dijo Patchouli…

A Marisa le enfureció la frialdad con la que Patchouli insinuó que el destino de Kentaro estaba sellado, y entonces ella lanzó una bala mágica directamente hacia Remilia. Kentaro se asustó y agachó la cabeza cubriéndosela con las manos mientras gritó como una niñita asustada, pero Remilia simplemente rechazó el ataque de Marisa dándole una bofetada a la bala mágica con el dorso de la mano desnuda, desviándola hacia la pared sin ninguna señal visible de que el ataque le haya hecho nada. Era evidente que el nivel de Remilia estaba incluso por encima del de Sakuya…

"_¡Kentaro!_" Marisa gritó a todo volumen, despertando a Kentaro. "_¡No dejes que esa chupasangre juegue con tu mente!_"

"M-Marisa-san…" murmuró Kentaro…

"¡Ella solo está tratando de quebrarte mentalmente! ¡Tienes que concentrarte y hacer lo mismo que hiciste conmigo! ¡Yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo, Kentaro! _¡Yo confío en ti!_" gritó Marisa…

Kentaro quedó fuertemente impactado por las palabras de aliento de Marisa. La primera vez que le masajeó los pies, Kentaro le había pedido a una desconfiada Marisa que confiara en él. Ahora finalmente y por primera vez en su vida Kentaro escuchó a alguien decirle sinceramente que confía en él…

"Gracias, Marisa-san…" dijo Kentaro poniéndose serio. Remilia miró con interés este repentino cambio de actitud mientras Kentaro volvió a tomar delicadamente el pie de ella en sus manos. "Incluso si muero aquí, no debería importarme. Después de todo, no tengo a nada ni a nadie…" pensó Kentaro, recordando a sus fallecidos padres y su vida miserable en su mundo. "…pero al menos aquí en Gensokyo, esta tierra de nadie donde seres mágicos y monstruos se tirotean todos los días para sobrevivir, yo he logrado cumplir el sueño de toda mi vida. Podrá ser un sueño pequeño y miserable, pero… ¡Yo nací para esto! ¡Lo sé en mi corazón! Y no me importa morir haciendo lo único que me gusta…"

Kentaro se concentró y comenzó a masajear suave y lentamente el pie de la linda Remilia. La linda niña vampiresa se sorprendió de inmediato y se sonrojó. "Esta sensación… ¡Se siente _demasiado_ bien! ¡Tiene que ser una broma!" pensó Remilia…

La sorprendida Sakuya miró hacia atrás y no podía creer lo que veía. Remilia había pasado a tener una expresión relajada y contenta, incluso con rubor en su rostro mientras Kentaro lentamente le masajeaba cada sector de la planta del pie…

"Por lo que parece, las cosas no te salieron como lo esperabas, sirvienta elegante" dijo Reimu…

"Ya veo… Su espíritu es fácil de romper pero también fácil de reparar… Con ese nivel de sensibilidad debe ser de un signo de agua" dijo Patchouli…

"¡Ladrona de novios!" dijo Cirno enojada mientras jalaba de las trenzas a Meiling…

"¡No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando!" dijo Meiling estirándole los cachetes a Cirno…

Al final las dos se detuvieron, al igual que todas las participantes en el tiroteo. Todas se quedaron contemplando la escena de Kentaro estimulando la planta del pie de Remilia…

"Mmmmmmm… Simplemente magnífico" dijo Remilia felizmente, aunque aún manteniendo la calma…

"Entonces… ¿No me comerá?" preguntó Kentaro con un poco de miedo…

"No iba a comerte. Te mentí para divertirme viendo como temías por tu vida. Tengo el apetito ligero y no hace mucho que tomé mi té" confesó Remilia…

"¡Que cruel! ¡Casi me hice encima del miedo! De verdad pensé que usted iba a comerme, Remilia-san!" dijo Kentaro cómicamente frustrado…

"Ha sido muy divertido, Kentaro Yuki. Disfruté mucho de nuestro tiempo juntos. Volveremos a vernos algún día, pero por el momento tengo otros asuntos que atender. Misuzu, por favor acompáñalos hasta la salida" dijo Remilia…

Meiling casi se cayó al piso. "Mi nombre es Meiling, mi señora" corrigió ella antes de comenzar a guiar a Kentaro, Reimu, Marisa y Cirno hacia la puerta principal. Luego de que ellos se fueron de la habitación, una hada sirvienta entró volando toda agitada…

"¿Qué quieres?" dijo Remilia mirando de reojo a la hada sirvienta mientras Sakuya volvía a calzarle el zapato a su ama…

"¡La señorita Flandre escapó!" gritó la hada sirvienta aterrorizada. Todas las presentes en la habitación pusieron expresiones de terror en sus bellos rostros…


	9. Por favor juega conmigo

"¡Dejen de perder el tiempo aquí y vayan a buscar a Flandre!" ordenó Remilia. Patchouli, Sakuya y todas las hadas sirvientas obedecieron de inmediato, e incluso Remilia misma salió volando de su trono a buscar a su hermana menor. "Si Flandre llega a poner un pie fuera de esta mansión… no quiero siquiera imaginar las terribles consecuencias" pensó Remilia…

Mientras tanto Meiling ya había llevado a Kentaro, Reimu, Marisa y Cirno hasta la puerta del frente…

"¿Entonces te vas de Gensokyo? Es una lástima. Voy a extrañarte, Kentaro-san" dijo Meiling…

"S-Si… Yo también te extrañaré, Meiling-san… Las extrañaré a todas ustedes" dijo Kentaro, sonando muy inseguro al respecto. Marisa y Cirno pusieron expresiones un tanto tristes…

Meiling entonces se dio media vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta y buscar en su llavero la llave de esa puerta en particular. Pero en cuanto la encontró…

"Hola. ¿Hacia donde van?" preguntó la dulce y tierna voz de una niña muy pequeña, causando que a una aterrorizada Meiling le corra un escalofrío por la espalda…

Todos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Flandre descender lentamente, aún faltándole la media izquierda que se le olvidó ponerse…

"Esto es malo…" dijo Marisa asustándose por primera vez…

"Tenía que ser ella… y en el momento más inoportuno" dijo Reimu tensa…

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó Kentaro confundido, no entendiendo por qué todas le tenían miedo a esa pequeña y tierna niñita…

"Ella es la hermana menor de la señora Remilia Scarlet: la señorita Flandre Scarlet" explicó Meiling temblando de miedo y escondiéndose detrás de Kentaro…

"Oh… Así que Remilia-san tiene una hermanita…" dijo Kentaro…

"¿Jugarían conmigo? ¡Por favor!" suplicó tiernamente Flandre…

"Em… M-Me encantaría, p-pero… esto… ¡Tengo que ordenar mi colección de hongos!" inventó Marisa, aunque se notaba a un kilómetro que estaba mintiendo pero Flandre igual le creyó…

"Y yo… ¡Yo tengo que reparar el techo de mi templo!" inventó Reimu de la misma manera nada convincente que Marisa…

"Ah. ¿Ahora si lo vas a reparar tú misma?" murmuró Marisa mirando de reojo a Reimu con cara chistosa…

"Yo… esto… ¡Yo tengo que asistir a mi perfecta clase de matemáticas!" inventó Cirno no más convincente que Marisa y Reimu, pero Flandre les creyó igual…

"¡Ya me sorprende que sepas contar!" exclamó Marisa con una cara aún más chistosa…

"Y yo tengo que cuidar la puerta del frente, señorita Flandre" dijo Meiling tímidamente mientras se escondía detrás de Kentaro…

"¡Querrás decir echarte una siesta en la puerta del frente!" exclamó Marisa aún con la misma actitud cómica…

"Ah, ya veo…" dijo Flandre tristemente y comenzó a hacer pucherito con una lagrimita en la esquina del ojo. "Nadie quiere jugar conmigo"

"Yo jugaré contigo, Flandre-chan" dijo Kentaro generosamente. En respuesta todas las demás gritaron de terror…

"¡Yupi! ¡Alguien quiere jugar conmigo!" exclamó Flandre muy feliz, saltando de alegría…

Marisa agarró a Kentaro del cuello de la camisa. "_¡Baka!_ ¡Acabas de mandarnos a todos al otro lado del Río Sanzu!" gritó ella…

"¡Sabía que eras raro pero no que estabas completamente demente!" gritó Reimu…

"¡Yo quería conocer a mi verdadero amor antes de morir!" dijo Meiling llorando ríos cómicamente…

"¿Qué tiene? Solo es una tierna niña que quiere a alguien con quien jugar, igual que Cirno-chan" dijo Kentaro confundido…

"Kentaro-kun… Tal vez sea una baka, pero hasta yo sé que no debo jugar con Flan" dijo Cirno…

"¿Por qué no, Cirno-chan?" preguntó Kentaro confundido…

"Muy bien… Vamos a jugar" dijo Flandre de repente cambiando su tono de voz tierno por uno mucho más siniestro y poniendo una sonrisa escalofriante…

Kentaro miró de nuevo a Flandre para comprobar horrorizado que ella estaba preparando una bala mágica en su mano. Todos gritaron y se tiraron en todas direcciones mientras Flandre disparó una sola bala mágica. El ataque más básico de Flandre fue tan fuerte que no solo desapareció la puerta del frente sino que también un trozo importante de la pared…

"¡Baka, baka, baka!" se dijo Kentaro a sí mismo mientras se golpeó a sí mismo tres veces en la cabeza. "¡Cierto que en Gensokyo _todo_ significa dispararse hechizos unos a otros!"

"La señorita Flandre es incluso más poderosa que la señora Remilia, pero es demasiado joven para entender como y cuando utilizar sus poderes. Por eso, para evitar que todo Gensokyo sea destruido, la señora Remilia mantiene a su hermana menor encerrada en el sótano de la mansión" explicó Meiling. "Bueno, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho" agregó ella…

"¿Eso no es un poco cruel?" preguntó Kentaro…

Meiling suspiró. "Eres un encanto, pero tanta bondad te va a matar algún día" dijo ella…

"¡Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja! ¡Lo esquivaste! ¡Muy bien!" gritó Flandre alegremente mientras llegó flotando hasta donde estaban Kentaro y Meiling. "Esto va a ser muy divertido…" agregó con una sonrisa demencial. Entonces Flandre preparó balas mágicas en ambas manos…

"¡Tenemos que correr!" gritó Meiling levantándose. Kentaro se levantó también y ambos comenzaron a huir de Flandre…

"¿Adonde van?" exclamó Flandre antes de reírse y tratar de volar a perseguirlos…

"¡No te apresures!" dijo Reimu mientras ella y Marisa se interpusieron en el camino de Flandre…

"¡Ustedes no quisieron jugar conmigo, así que no me interesan! ¡Solo quiero jugar con ese chico!" dijo Flandre…

"¿Pues qué crees? ¡Cambiamos de opinión!" dijo Marisa…

"Además, somos las únicas que conseguimos jugar contigo en el pasado sin rompernos. ¿Qué nos puede pasar esta vez?" dijo Reimu…

"¡Nop!" dijo Flandre haciéndose la ofendida. "Ustedes se creyeron demasiado cool para jugar conmigo, no vengan a suplicarme ahora"

"Por favor, Flan-chan. Déjanos jugar contigo" dijo Marisa de manera insincera y con una carita feliz fingida…

"Ya, ya. No se peleen por mí… ¡Hay suficiente Flan para todos!" exclamó Flandre. "_¡Tabú: Cuatro de una Clase!_" gritó ella luego…

Entonces Reimu y Marisa se vieron enfrentadas a cuatro Flandres…

"¡Mierda! ¡No este hechizo!" dijo Marisa…

"¡Tenemos que detener a las cuatro!" dijo Reimu sacando más sellos bendecidos para la batalla…

Las dos Flandres del medio lanzaron su danmaku, forzando a Reimu y Marisa a esquivar hábilmente la ráfaga de balas mágicas, pero era una tarea difícil hasta para unas maestras del vuelo como ellas. Mientras Reimu y Marisa esquivaban el ataque de las dos Flandres del medio, las dos Flandres de los costados aprovecharon la oportunidad para pasar de largo y seguir volando en persecución de Kentaro…

"¡Mierda!" dijo Marisa mirando hacia atrás…

"No sean egoístas" dijo una de las Flandres que se quedaron. "Una de nosotras para cada una de ustedes, así todos pueden jugar"

"¡Derrotemos a estas dos rápido!" dijo Reimu…

"¡Más fácil dicho que hecho!" dijo Marisa…

Reimu y Marisa entonces se quedaron luchando contra dos de las Flandres mientras las otras dos perseguían a Kentaro y Meiling…

"¡Ahora hay dos de ellas!" gritó Kentaro asustado…

"¡Ese es su hechizo "Tabú: Cuatro de una Clase" con el cual puede cuadruplicarse!" explicó Meiling…

"¡Esto no era lo que yo esperaba cuando Marisa-san me dijo que la acompañe a visitar a unas amigas!" dijo Kentaro…

"¡Bienvenido a Gensokyo!" dijo Meiling fingiendo una carita feliz…

"¡No es momento para poner esa carita tan feliz!" contestó Kentaro…

Las dos Flandres que los perseguían comenzaron a reír mientras dispararon hacia todos lados como locas. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Meiling y Kentaro estaban tirados en el suelo…

"¿Estás bien, Kentaro-san?" preguntó Meiling…

"Algo aturdido, pero creo que aún estoy vivo" dijo Kentaro levantándose lentamente y con mareo mientras se sostenía la cabeza…

Meiling intentó levantarse también, pero hizo una mueca de dolor en el proceso. Kentaro entonces notó horrorizado que Meiling se lastimó una pierna en el último ataque. Inmediatamente él fue a ayudar a Meiling…

"Déjame aquí…" dijo Meiling…

"¡No! ¡Me rehúso a abandonarte aquí, Meiling-san!" dijo Kentaro mientras las dos Flandres caminaban lentamente con expresiones de locura y preparando más balas mágicas. Entonces Kentaro intentó ayudar a Meiling a levantarse, pero ella rechazó la ayuda y se levantó por su cuenta aguantando el dolor…

"Escucha, Kentaro-san… Tú no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir si te quedas en la mansión. Mejor dicho, no tienes oportunidad de sobrevivir si te quedas en Gensokyo. Debes huir y volver al lugar donde perteneces" dijo Meiling…

"¿Pero qué hay de ti?" preguntó Kentaro horrorizado…

"¡Por favor! ¡Soy una youkai! ¡Un cuchillo en la cabeza no me mata!" dijo Meiling con un poco de orgullo. "No sería la primera vez que salgo herida jugando con Flandre-sama" agregó ella, dejando sorprendido a Kentaro. "¡Ya vete de una vez, Kentaro-san!" gritó Meiling…

Dándose cuenta de que no podía hacer nada, Kentaro renuentemente tuvo que aceptar la orden de Meiling. "¡Por favor sal con vida de esto, Meiling-san!" le dijo Kentaro antes de salir corriendo. Una de las dos Flandres voló a perseguir a Kentaro mientras la otra se quedó a pelear con Meiling…

"_¡Reliquia Santa: Yin-Yang Purificador!_" gritó Reimu mientras le lanzó un enorme orbe Yin-Yang muy brillante a una de las Flandres…

"_¡Cañón Mágico: Chispa Final!_" gritó Marisa mientras disparaba una versión más poderosa de su Chispa Maestra a la otra Flandre…

Los ataques resultaron en dos explosiones inmensas. Reimu y Marisa respiraban agitadas y sudaban, se notaba que había sido una batalla muy intensa incluso para personas tan fuertes como ellas. Las dos Flandres ahora tiradas en el suelo entre los escombros desaparecieron…

"La verdadera Flandre Scarlet debe estar con Kentaro. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!" dijo Reimu, y entonces ella y Marisa se apresuraron para rescatar a Kentaro…

Mientras tanto, Meiling había perdido su pelea y se encontraba contra la pared a merced de su respectiva Flandre. En ese momento Sakuya apareció de la nada y atrapó a esa Flandre por detrás. "La tengo" dijo Sakuya…

Entonces esa Flandre rió. "Me ganaste, Sakuya… Pero yo solo soy una copia" dijo antes de desaparecer. Sakuya entonces le ofreció la mano a Meiling para ayudarla a levantarse…

Ya solo quedaba la verdadera Flandre, que para entonces logró acorralar a Kentaro en un callejón sin salida. Lleno de terror, Kentaro miró con miedo a los ojos color rojo sangre de Flandre, quien se reía a carcajadas con una mirada de locura. "¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho! Me pregunto qué vas a hacer ahora que no tienes adonde correr" dijo Flandre preparando una bala mágica. Cuando Flandre disparó, Kentaro gritó de terror pensando que estaba acabado…

"_¡Signo de la Congelación: Congelamiento Perfecto!_" gritó una voz, y una repentina ola de frío congeló el disparo de Flandre en medio del aire y lo detuvo completamente, salvando la vida de Kentaro…

"¿Pero qué…?" dijo Flandre sorprendida, y al darse vuelta vio allí a Cirno…

"¡Cirno-chan!" exclamó Kentaro…

"¡Deja en paz a Kentaro-kun!" exclamó Cirno…

"¡Yupi! ¡Otra más se unió al juego!" dijo Flandre felizmente mientras le disparó una ráfaga de balas a Cirno…

"_¡Cirno-chan!_" gritó Kentaro preocupado…


End file.
